Dark Symphoni
by Akira Yuuki
Summary: COMPLETED
1. Symphoni 1 One shot

Disclaimer :

Semua pemain milik dirinya sendiri.

Cerita ini milik saya.

Lee Hyukjae adalah Suami saya.

Choi Siwon adalah appa saya dan Suami umma saya.

Choi Minho adalah oppa saya

Dibantai Reader

Warning :

Cerita abal, gejes, typo, membosankan, crack pair, author psiko dll.

Note:

Author sarap kembali dengan ff gejenya dan maaf belum bisa lanjut yang The Name of Love sama Never Ending Lovenya mungkin akan nyusul.

Nah bagi yang sudah baca ff saya Jika berkenan mohon ripiunya dan Flame kalau memang tidak berkenan.

Author juga minta maaf soalnya baru bisa publish cerita aneh ini.

Oke saya kasih tau ini ff ONESHOT jadi gak bakal panjang2an gitu.

Special buat semua Reader dif fn.

Rate : terserah

Genre : terserah

Pair : Siwon x Eunhyuk

Yang gak suka boleh protes ini murni ide author, n pair yang ada dalam imajinasi author.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Let's start…

Cericit burung beramai-ramai kembali ke sarang. Menghias keelokan senjadi di pelupuk cakarawala. Langit berhias jingga yang hangat, menggamit tangan sang malam untuk bertahta. Merubah dunia yang lelah untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan mata. Kini sang surya telah kembali keperaduannya, member kesampatan dewi malam menebar pesona elok nan rupawan. Menghias pekat malam, bersanding dengan jutaan bintang yang mengerling manja.

Incheyon, 19.20. Di ruang mungil yang diterangi temaram lampu duduk di sudut meja tampak tiga orang dengan perawakan berbeda tengah bergumul dengan imaji masing-masing. Seolah apa yang menjadi pelik dalam diri terkuak melalui rentetan kata yang meluncur dari bibir sang kepala keluarga.

"Kau telah kami jodohkan. Seminggu lagi kau harus pindah ke Seoul." Ucapan tegas itu sukses membungkam segala sesuatu yang hendak terlepas dari mulutnya. Hanya kebisuan yang mempu bertahan dan menploklamirkan diri sebagai sebuah jawaban mutlak.

"DARK SYMPHONI"

Presented by

Hyukkie Akira

**_SOMEONE POV_**

'_Benarkah ini yang terbaik untukku, Tuhan?'_. Kalimat itu selalu menyeruak dalam rentetan ingatanku. Perjodohan yang telah di-iya-kan oleh kedua belah pihak telah membawaku hingga berada disini, dititik tempat segala rasaku membludak. "Appa….Umma…" Bisikku saat mengingat kedua orang yang menjadi tumpuanku berdiri.

Tak terasa sudah dua bulan aku pindah ke Seoul, tempat yang asing dari jangkauan imajinasiku. Tinggal sendiri disebuah bersama orang yang asing bagiku di istana yang megah di usiaku yang baru menginjak tahun ke 18 bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Apalagi jika ku tahu bahwa hidupku layaknya sang cinderella yang menanti cinta seorang pangeran rupawan. Bedanya kisah cinta Cinderella berakhir bahagia, karena sang pangeran pun juga mencintainya.

Sedangkan aku? Jangankan cinta, bayangpun bahkan tak tertangkap manik matanya.

**_SOMEONE POV END_**

"Wah ada si muka tembok tuh!" Sindiran demi sindiran meluncur dengan mudahnya dari mulut ke mulut.

"Iya, dasar miskin! Tak punya malu tuh!" Lagi, kata-kata cemoohandan cacianselau mampir kepadanya.

Tapi apakah dia marah? Tentu! Apa dia membalasnya? Tidak!

Ia tidak membalas apapun. Karena ia tak mau orang lain merasakan apa yang ia rasa. Lagi pula ada benarnya juga, mengingat ia hanya pemuda biasa dari keluarga sederhana.

"Bughh!" Terdengar seperti benturan yang keras. Sesosok namja tinggi berbadan besar menabrak sesuatu—ah bukan—seseorang—yang kini tersungkur di lantai. Wajahnya sedikit menahan sakit, namun ia hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap sedikitpun.

"Ah, mian sengaja!" Kata namja tadi yang diiringi suara tawa yang membludak dari yang lainnya.

Mencoba berdiri. Namja itu berjalan dalam diam. Ia tahu dan ia sadar, tak akan ada satupun orang yang membelanya. Untuk apa membela seonggok sampah yang bahkan tak berharga lagi.

'_Umma…Appa….. Apa aku kuat menghadapi ini?'_ batinnya menjerit.

Tapi satu keyakinan yang masih dipertahankannya hingga saat ini adalah ia harus kuat. Karena jika ia menyerah sekerang, tak ada bedanya dengan para pecundang di luar sana. Tapi jika memang ia harus menyerah tanpa syarat ia rela, asal rasa cintanya yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dapat tersampaikan.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Ting..Tong..Ting..Tong"

Bunyi bel tanda sekolah berakhir telah berkumandang syahdu. Menyambut hiruk pikuk manusia yang berjubel ingin pulang. Suasana bahagia saat akhirnya akan kembali ke rumah.

Bersantai dengan keluarga atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu untuk bersama teman-teman di akhir pecan.

Bahkan tak jarang yang memilih untuk meikmati nuansa musim gugur bersama orang terkasih.

Seoramg namja berperawakan langsing hamper seperti yeoja. Wajahnya manis, rambutnya coklat kemerahan, bibir merah merekah, kulit putih susunya lembut jika dirasa oleh indra, dan satu lagi mata bulat yang indah berbinar menambah keelokan namja tersebut.

Ia berjalan dengan sesekali menghela nafas berat hingga kini ia telah mencapai peletaran sekolah yang luas.

Matanya terbelalak memandang sekitar. Tanpa butuh waktu untuk berpikir, tiba-tiba beberapa tanah kotor telah mendarat mulus di baju seragamnya yang berwarna putih, member warna yang kontras dengan coklat tua—warna khas lumpur.

"A-apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanyanya terbata. Bukan panic atau takut, hanya sedikit sesak saat beberapa orang memegangi tubuhnya yang berontak.

"Ingin bermain-main dengan mu!"

'Bughh!' sebuah hantaman bersarang di lekuk perut rata sang namja. Tepat setelah sederet kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Akh!" Pekiknya tertahan, beberapa helai rambut pirangnya terlepas dari tempatnya saat sebuah tangan menarik paksa kepala itu untuk mendongak menghadapnya.

"Dengarkan aku Kim Hyuk Jae! Kau tak pantas berada disini! Kau dengar itu?" Ujarnya bengis kepada namja yang disebut Hyuk Jae tadi.

"Kenapa? Memang apa salahku?" pertanyaan itu kontan keluar dari bibir merah delimanya.

"Kehadiranmu adalah sebuah kesalahan! Makhluk tak berharga dan menjijikan seperimu tak pantas ada!" Ucap lelaki itu emosi.

"Dan kau tau? Kau yang penyuka sesame jenis dan dengan wajah polosmu yang hanya tipuan itu sangat memuakkan!" Masih dengan intensitas kemarahan yang besar ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

Tak berapa lama sesosok yeoja cantik berjalan mendekati pergimulan yang kian memanas. Membawa suasana pelik yang kian runyam.

"Akh!" Lagi, seolah tak berharga sama sekali. Yeoja itu menjambak rambut Hyuk Jae agar wajah itu menghadapnya.

Dua orang namja masih setia memegang lengan kurus Hyuk Jae dengan kuat, dan seorang namja lagi yang tadi memukulnya kini berdiri tepat disamping si yeoja cantik.

"Apa lebihnya dirimu, hm? Sampai kau dapat mengambil hati Cho-oppa?" teriaknya garang, jambakan di rambut Hyukjae semakin erat dan menyakitkan. Menyisakan rintihan sang namja.

"Jawab aku?" rasa frustasi, iri dan dengki berbaur menyebar emosi, menyusup jiwa bagai terasuki.

"Bukan mauku seperti ini! Bukan mauku menjadi tunangan seorang konglomerat kaya! Bukan pintaku untuk mencintanya pula! Andai aku dapat merubahnya dengan sebuah permohonan….." Jeda ditengah suaranya yang kian parau menahan isakan.

"Aku ingin mencintai seseorang yang biasa saja, mencintai seseorang yang mencinaiku" Akhirnya lepas juga apa yang ditahannya, luapan kekecewaan, rasa tertekan dan rasa ingin didengar menyatu dalam air matanya.

Tanpa isakan, hanya air mata. Air mata kehampaan. Ia tak ingin terlihat cengeng tapi apa yang bias ia lakukan? Saat perasaanya telah tepenjara cinta.

"Omong kosong! Orang sepertimu tak bias dipercaya." Kali ini kemurkaan terpancar jelas dimatanya. "Dasar pelacur! Murahan! Tak tau malu! Menjijikkan!" rangkaian sumph serapah berhasil meremukkan ulu hati Hyukjae. Namun ia diam.

"Lakukan apa yang kalian suka! Aku sangat membencinya!" Dingin dan menusuk. Yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan lapangan yang sepi itu dengan kaki yang dihentakkan.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi berpuluh-puluh pasang mata untuk menghujankan tatapan meusuk pada Hyukjae yang terbelalak dengan air mata yang menganak sungai.

Di tempat itu, saksi bisu dimana rasa cemburu karena tak dapat memiliki orang terkasih dapat berubah menjadi momok yang menyakitkan. Menyakitkan bagi orang yang mencintai dan memenangkan tetapi tidak dapat memiliki hati sang empunya.

Silih berganti lemparan telur, lumpur dan benda-benda lain bersarang di tubuh kurusnya. Tak jarang rasa jijik dan kalap itu berbuah pukulan yang menambah jumlah luka memar pada tubuh mulus Hyukjae.

Kedua tangannya ia lipat untuk melindungi kepalanya dari berbagai serangan. Tubuhnya merosot ke tanah. Bahkan rintih kesakitannya pun terbawa entah kemana.

Tubuhnya kian melemah saat dera kebencian itu tak kunjung berhenti. Nafasnya tersengal kerena sesak yang menghimpit, serta darah yang menetes dari luka yang tercipta.

Merasa tak sanggup lagi, Hyukjae akhirnya jatuh dalam gelap yang menyakitkan. Membawa tubuh tak berdayanya ambruk menumbuk tanah.

Mata-mata itu terbelalak menyaksikan sosok yang kini hilang kesadarannya akibat amarah mereka yang membabi buta.

"Di-dia pingsan!" pekik seseorang sambil mendekati tubuh Hyukjae yang mengenaskan.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita terlalu berlebihan menghajarnya." Ujar pemuda itu panic. Ia takut melihat orang yang tergeletak di depannya terlihat tak berdaya atas ulahnya.

"Tinggalkan saja! Kita pergi sebelum ada yang memergoki kita!" seorang namja tinggi menginterupsi, ia menarik lengan namja yang tadi di dekat Hyukjae. Meneriknya pergi meninggalkan tubuh itu tergeletak dalam sunyi.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sebuah mobil Ferrari melenggang anggun di depan sebuah sekolah menengah atas Neul Param High School. Pengemudinya seorang namja dengan perawakan tinggi dan atleltis. Wajah tampannya terlihat tegas. Matanya menyorot, menelisik setiap sudut yang bisa di jangkau matanya. Mencari sosok yang diam-diam ia kagumi. Sosok tunangan yang selalu ia acuhkan tapi sangat ia sayangi.

Saat mobil hitam itu memasuki pelataran sekolah yang lengang, sepasang mata gelapnya terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka dengan jantung yang berdendendang riang. Segera ia berlari menuju sosok yang tergeletak di tengah lapangan itu.

Begitu hanya berjarak beberapa meter. Namja tampan itu memacu langkahnya lebih cepat saat melihat sosok yang dicarinya dalam keadaan yang tak bias disebut baik-baik saja itu. Kaki jenjangnya seolah terdiri dari tulang rawan sehingga membuatnya tak sanggup menahan berat badannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Ucapannya seraya membawa sosok itu dalam dekapan erat. Tak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang terkontaminasi oleh kotoran. Baginya sosok Hyukjae-nya lebih penting dari segalanya.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Hyukkie-ah?" sekali lagi ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu. "Kenapa harus kau?" Tambahnya. Namun jelas tak aka nada suara lain yang akan menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Bertahanlah! Kumohon!" Denagn segera dibawahnya tubuh Hyukjae layaknya seorang putri. Tangan kokohnya mengangkat tubuh orang yang selama dua bulan ini berstatus sebagai tunangannya. 'Bahkan tubuhnya terasa ringan dan hangat' sekilas pemikiran itu ditepis jauh-jauh. Yang menjadi prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah keselamatan Hyukjae-nya.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Suara alat bantu kehidupan terdengar di sebuah kamar yang tampak lengang. Sesosok namja tertidur pulas di ranjang putih dengan berbagai selang terpasang, tubuhnya tergolek lemah dan perban menutup luka yang menganga di tubuh putihnya.

Tak jauh dari sosok itu, tepatnya di samping ranjang seorang pemuda tampan tengah tertidur dengan tangan memegang erat pada tangan yang lebih kecil. Meski ia tak tidur di atas ranjang namun itu cukup membuatnya tertidur lelap. Terlepas dari segala sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengusiknya.

Gerakan tangan yang pelan membuat sosok tampan itu terbagun dari tidurnya yang hanya sekejap. Matanya mengerjab membiasakan cahaya yang menorobos masuk. Dilihatnya tangan dalam genggamannyabergerak pelan diringi suara erangan pelan dibalik masker oksigen.

"Ngh.." Rintihnya pelan.

"Kau sudah sadar Hyukjae?" tanyanya begitu melihat sepasang mata hazel bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

"Ngh….a-aku….di…ma-nahh…." Ucapnya dengan susah payah dan suara yang masih serak. Mata indah itu menatap orang yang duduk di dekatnya dengan terkejut. "S-Siwon-sshi?" Ia berujar gugup.

"Kau tak perlu takut!" Sambung namja tampan yang di panggil Siwon tadi. "Bagaimana bisa kau sampai terluka begini, hm?" Tanya Siwon dingin, meskipun dalam hati ia sangat hawatir, tapi tetap saja sifat keras kepalanya yang menang. Ia tetap ingin menunjukkan sosok Cho Siwon yang dingin dan angkuh.

"Mi-mianhamnida….hiks" Hyukjae menjawab dengan lirih dan dengan suara yang bergetar. Satu isakan berhasil meluncur tak mau memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya pada orang yang ada dihadapnnya ini, tapi ternyata ia tak bisa.

"Bodoh!" Kesal Siwon telak. "Tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku tak membutuhkannya" Siwon mengmbil nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya yang belum terselesaikan.

"Mulai besok kau tak perlu berangkat sekolah lagi. Persiapkan saja dirimu untuk pernikahan kita yang tinggal beberapa waktu lagi" Sambungnya masih dengan ucapan dengan intensitas dingin yang menusuk.

"Dan satu lagi, Jangan menyusahkanku!" usai berkata sedemikian menyakitkan menurut Hyukjae, Siwon segera pergi meninggalkan sosok Hyukjae yang terdiam seorang diri.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kondisi kesehatan Hyukjae kian membaik, bahkan sudah dua hari ia pulang dari rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat.

Matanya yang dulu selalu memancarkan keceriaan kini terlihat sedang memandang kosong pada jendela kamar dirumah mewah itu.

Kejadian yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini terus berputar dalam benaknya dan itu membuatnya merasa sesak. Ingatannya berputar kembali pada saat pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di istana mewah ini.

**_FLASHBACK ON_**

**_HYUKJAE POV_**

Hari ini hari dimana aku meninggalkan Incheon kota tempatku dibesarkan, menuju Seoul ibukota Korea Selatan. Kota yang tak pernah tertidur. Mataku memandang takjub pada segala yang ada dihadapanku, sebuah bangunan yang tampak megah, halaman luas dengan bunga mawar putih berterbaran, sungguh ini seperti istana di dongeng-dongeng.

Rasa takjubku semakin melonjak saat memasuki rumah mewah perpaduan antara classic-modern itu. Lantai marmer putih, perabot yang sepertinya terbuat dari emas, lampu yang menjuntai bagai berlian di atap menambah kesan 'Wah' saat aku melihatnya.

Mungkin mataku atau apa yang jelas kini aku telah berdiri di sebuah kamar yang luas dengan single bed di tengah yang member kesan classic adalah tiang ranjang dan korden berwarna peach cerah dengan dihaisi renda. Belum lagi lampu duduk yang ada di sudut ruangan menambah indah kesan kamar itu, walau hanya ada satu almari dan satu meja hias namun kesan minimalis tersebut malah member warna mewah pada kamar itu.

"Tuan sebentar lagi jam makan malam. Tuan besar menunggu anda di bawah." Ucap seorang maid sambil membungkuk ke arahku.

"Ah iya, sebentar lagi aku turun." Ujarku yang di balas anggukan olehnya. Tak berapa lama kudengar suara pintu tertutup.

"Haah, apa aku akan betah disini? Di istana mewah ini?" kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi, mungkin dengan ini bisa meredam kecamuk yang ada dipikiranku.

_Seoul, 19.00_

Kami berempat, ya berempat. Aku , ahjussi, ahjumma dan putra sulung mereka atau tunanganku sedang mneikmati acara makan malam yang sangat mewah bersama. Katanya sebagai penyambutan atas diriku.

"Kim Hyukjae, apa kau betah tinggal disini?" Suara tegas Cho ahjussi membuyarkan segala lamuanku.

"I-iya, ahjussi. Sa-saya betah disini." Ucapku terbata. Jujur aku gugup sekali dan sedikit merasa tidak nyaman.

"Jangan gugup Hyukkie-ah." Kali ini Sungmin ahjumma yang ikut bicara, sepertinya beliau bisa membaca kegugupanku.

"Dan jangan panggil kami ahjussi dan ahjumma, panggil saja kami appa dan umma. Anggap kami adalah keluargamu sendiri, arra?" lanjut Sungmin ahjumma diiringi senyum manis keibuannya serta anggukan dari Kyuhyun ahjussi.

"Ne, Gomawo." Balasku. Setidaknya sekarang aku sudah sedikit lebih rileks disini. Tidak seperti tadi. Akhirnya kami bercanda tawa bersama untuk mengakrabkan diri. Kecuali satu orang. Orang 'itu'!

"Siwonnie kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Sungmin ahjumma pada namja yang kini duduk di hadapanku, ia hanya menggeleng dan berkata 'tidak' sebagai jawaban.

"Mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk berdua! Kita pergi chagi." Kyuhyun ahjussi segera membawa Sungmin ahjumma meninggalkan kami berdua.

**_END HYUKJAE POV_**

Sudah lebih dari 15 menit keheningan meliputi ruangan itu. Namun tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk bersuara. Sampai akhirnya salah satu mencoba melepaskan belenggu keheningan dengan membuka pembicaraan dengan susah payah.

"Umm, kenalkan. Namaku Kim Hyukjae. Aku masih duduk dibangku kelas XII SMA. Kau sendiri?" Hyukjae berucap seraya mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat polos dan tulus.

Namun tak kunjung ada jawaban atau ssambutan tangannya yang masih menggantung di udara. Tapi Hyukjae tak putus asa, dirahnya tangan namja disebelahnya bermaksud mengajak jabat tangan. Namun reaksi yang diperoleh adalah sebuah tampikan kasar yang membuatnya kaget.

"Mi-mianhaeyo. Aku hanya mau berkenalan saja kok." Ucap Hyukjae takut-takut.

"Aku tak butuh. Namaku Cho Siwon dan jnagan pernah mendekat padaku atau pura-pura baik di depanku." Namja bernama Siwon itu berjalan pergi setelah mengucapkan sederet kata-kata yang mampu membuat Hyukjae tak berkutik.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Rasanya sama seperti waktu itu. Sakit. Tapi kini lebih menyakitkan mengingat betapa ia mencintai seorang Cho Siwon sekarang. Orang yang berhasil mengambil hatinya.

Dua bulan ini ia brusaha mendekati sosok tunangannya tersebut. Mulai dari sekedar bercerita, makan bersama bahkan mengajak jalan-jalan. Namun semua yang ia lakukan berakhir dengan penolakan dan kata-kata dingin khas Cho Siwon.

Ia lelah seperti ini terus, berusaha memahami tapi di abaikan. Berusaha mendekati tapi di acuhkan. Berusaha mencintai tapi dibenci dan berusaha memberikan kepingan hati yang ia miliki tapi di buang begitu saja seolah tak berharga.

Sungguh ia lelah menghadapi jalan pikiran Siwon yang sungguh tak pernah ia mengerti.

Yang ia tau ia mencintainya. Mencintai dengan segala yang ia punya. Namun tak ada balasan apapun dari rasanya. Hanya dingin, beku, kata-kata yang menusuk atau mungkin penolakan yang menyakitkan.

Ini sudah cukup baginya untuk menangis karena mencintainya, ia ingin berhenti mencintainya. Ya seorang Hyukjae ingin berhenti mencintai pangeran es seperti Siwon. Tapi ia tak bisa, malah rasa itu semakin dalam dan tak terbendung lagi.

"Jika kau tak bisa mencintaiku, izinkan akau menyentuh hatimu dengan cintaku." Hanya kalimat itu yang mampu keluar dari pikirannya saat ini. Menerobos melalui celah bibirnya.

Ya, ia harus berusaha menyampaikan cintanya walau bagi Siwon itu hanya pura-pura. Tapi Hyukjae yakin bahwa ia akan tunjukkan simphoni cinta itu untuk mengetuk kerasnya hati seorang Cho Siwon.

_Tlah ku nyanyikan alunan-alunan senduku_

_Tlah kubisikkan cerita-cerita gelapku_

_Tlah ku abaikan mimpi-mimpi dan ambisiku_

_Tapi mengapa ku tak kan bisa_

_SENTUH HATI MU_

**_SIWON POV_**

Minggu yang menyebalkan. Apalagi sebutan yang tepat untuk hari ini? Walaupun menurudku hamper setiap hari aku terjebak dalam hal-hal yang menyebalkan. Seperti sekarang, aku dan adikku Minho—yang baru saja kembali dari Argentina—sedang terjebak di gang sepi. Apalagi dengan orang-orang berwajah jelek ini.

"Hyung kau siap?" Panggil adikku yang kini telah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

"Ne, kapanpun kau mau!" jawabku singkat, seraya menyingsingkan lengan kemeja biru yang ku kenakan.

Baju ini adalah baju pemberiannya. Bias kulihat wajahnya yang serius memilah dan memilih kemeja saat itu. Dan sungguh aku mengulum senyum senyuman samar ketika melihat mata jernihnya berbinar cerah. Hah, andai saja saat itu bias terulang lagi.

'Ah menyebalkan! Mengapa mereka tak ada habisnya sih?'

"Hyung awas!" Belum sempat aku mencerna apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba sosok namja berbaju hitam menerjang tubuhku.

"Uhuk! Agh!" Sebuah hantaman telak mengenai perutku. Sakit juga ternyata rasanya pukulan orang itu.

"Hyung, Gwenchana?" Minho membantuku berdiri setelah sempat jatuh tersungkur. Aku sedikit mengerang kesakitan, mungkin sekarang luka itu mulai membiru. "Kau yakin tak apa hyung?" Tanyanya kembali untuk sekedar memastikan keadaanku.

"Hm" ujarku singkat. "Yang lain?" kutolehkan kepalaku dengan menajamkan pandangan untuk menelisik, ternyata yang kudapati para makhluk menyebalkan itu tergeletak dengan posisi yang tidak elit sama sekali. "Kau yang melakukannya?" lanjutku memberi sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tentu, apa hyung lupa kemampuan bela diriku?" Tanya baliknya dengan senyum yang sarat akan rasa bangga.

"Yah, aku sempat melupakannya" jawabku yang sukses membuatnya menambah intensitas senyumnya menjadi menakutkan.

Terkadang aku tak sempat menyadari kalau Minho berkembang dengan cepat. Tentu saja sekarang ia terlihat semakindewasa dan semakin tampan saja. Tak salah jika hampirr semua pemujanya menyebt dirinya sebagai seorang _Flaming Charisma._

"Kau melamun hyung?" tanyanya dengan mata tetap focus pada jalan di depan kami. Aku bahkan tak sadar jika aku sedari tadi melamun.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit memikirkanmu." Kulihat ia mengernyit bingung. "Yah mengingat sekarang aku sudah menjelma menjadi rival terberatku" lanjutku, hal itu sukses melahirkan sebuah lengkungan kebanggaan menghias wajah tampannya.

"Kau memang harus berhati-hati dengan ku hyung" sahutnya.

%%%%%%%%%%

Hah, sekali lagi aku menghela nafas bosan. Kenapa perjalanan kali ini lama sekali? Apalagi saat kulihat langit telah merambat siang. Minho masih focus dengan jalanan di depan sana sedangkan aku sibuk dengan pemikiranku.

Sekali lagi otakku bergerilya memikirkan sosok yang sejak awal telah berhasil membawa serta hatiku dengannya. Sosok seorang Hyukjae.

Senyumnya lucu dan polos. Wajahnya yang manis, sifat ceria, pantang menyerah dan sifat malu-malunyayang menggemaskan serta kepribadiannya yang sungguh ramah dan baik hati itu selalu berhasil membuat dunuaku teralih padanya sepenuhnya.

Namun, aku dengan bodohnya menyia-nyiakan keindahan itu dengan selalu mengcuhkannya dan bahkan menganggapnya tak ada. Aku hanya takut ia terluka, aku takut ia akan mengalami apa yang telah menimpaku dan Minho barusan.

Yah, bias dibilang sebagai putra mahkota dari kerajaan bisnis yang merajai Asia tentu bukanlah hal yang mudah, belum lagi jika selalu di bayangi oleh sosok-sosok yang bias menerkammu kapan saja, sungguh itu bukan hal yang patut di banggakan kan? Aku hanya takut ia menjadi sasaran dari para saingan appa atau mungkin orang-orang yang berniat menjatuhkanperusahaan appa.

Sejak kecil aku dan Minho selalu hidup dalam bayang-bayang ketakutan. Bagaiman tidak? Hamper setiap saat kami selalu menjadi sasaran penculikan hanya untuk tebusan beberapa ratus juta won atau alasan-alasan lain. Lambat laun appa dan eomma semakin hawatir akan keselamatan kami sehingga menyewa beberapa bodyguard untuk melindungi kami.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena baik aku maupun Minho ingin hidup bebas dan normal, akhirnya kami melatih diri kami untuk dapat bertahan dan bahkan melawan mereka. Sehingga sampai sekarang kami sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Di awal memang semua berjalan lancer, anmun lama-lama mereka merubah strategi, selain tetap kekeh mengusik kami sekeluarga tapi juga orang-orang di dekat kami. Seperti Taemin, dia kekasih Minho, sekarang bahkan ia menghilang dan tak diketahui jejaknya. Hal itu sempat membuat Minho deperesi dan uring-uringan.

Dua tahun lamanya ia berusaha menghapus sosok namja cantik itu namun tak berhasil. Barulah beberapa waktu yang lalukulihat a bias menerima kenyataan tentang hilangnya Taemin. Namun yang ku tau sampai sekarang ia masih setia mencari informasi tentang kekasih hatinya itu.

Bukan hanya Taemin dan Minho, aku dan Hangeng—dia adalah cinta pertamaku—juga pernah menjadi sasaran. Hangeng yang merupakan seorang artis pedatang baru dari China, sekaligus kekasihku menjadi incaran yang mudah bagi mereka mengingat jadwal show Hangeng yang padat dan berpindah-pindah.

Tapi saying, Hangeng juga menuasai teknik bela diri sehingga tidak mudah menculiknya. Namun pada puncaknya sesuatu yang menyakitkan terjadi, mereka membuat Hangeng kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu dan membuatnya kembali ke China, parahnya setelah kembali ke China ia di ketahui hilang ingatan sehingga hubungan kami kandas sampai di situ saja.

Dalam frustasi yang menelusup jiwa karena kehilangan seseorang terkasih membuatku menjadi seorang workaholic yang bahkan sampai menggerogoti kesehatanku. Aku lebih senang menyakiti diriku dengan rasa lelah sehingga dengan itu aku tak perlu mengingat Hangeng lagi.

Seiring berjalannya waktu hadirlah sosok Sooyoung, yeoja cantik yang mengisi ruang kosong dalam hatiku. Membuatku merasakan cinta yang besar padanya dan melupakan segala kepenatan dan luka di hatiku.

Dia bias membuatku mencintainya dalam waktu singkat namun juga dapat melukai hatiku dengan waktu yang singkat pula. Ternyata ia hanya memanfaatkanku semata dan pada akhirnya aku terluka lebih dalam ketika melihatnya menjadi milik seorang Choi Seunghyun.

Karena itulah aku sebenarnya takut untuk jatuh cinta dan mencintai, dank arena itu ila aku berubah dari Siwon yang terbuka menjadi sosok Siwon yang tertutup, dingin dan angkuh. Bahkan padanya, orang yang mampu mngenbalikan hatiku yang telah mati menjadi merasakan hidup kembali.

Mengingatnya aku menjadi merasa bersalah, mengingatkan aku pada segala perlakuan kasarku padanya yang masih sangat belia itu. Kim Hyukjae, seseorang yang kucinta dan ingin ku lindungi.

Aku bersikap seperti itu karena aku tak mau membiarkan dirinya yang berharga menjadi terluka. Akan kulindungi permata indah yang kucintai dengan apapun yang kupunya meski aku harus mengacuhkannya dan mengabaikan rasa bersalahku padanya. Semua demi dia yang kucinta.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Kulangkahkan tubuh penatku memasuki rumah mewah tempat tinggalku. Di belakangku berdiri Minho yang berjalan dengan melepas beberapa kancing teratas kemejanya.

Kulihat appa dan eomma menghampiri kami dengan senyum merekah di wajah keduanya.

"Wah-wah, pangeran-pangeran ganteng umma sudah pulang!" seru umma senang dan memeluk kami. "Apa kabar Minho?" lanjut umma masih dengan memeluk erat putra bungsunya.

"Baik. Umma dan appa sendiri bagaimana?" Minho bertanya sambil melepas pelukan itu.

"Kami baik-baik saja" jawab appa "Ayo kita ke ruang makan! Hyukkie sudah menunggu lama" lanjut appa.

Sejenak ku alihkan pandanganku pada appa dan umma "Apa dia sudah baikan?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Jelas aku hawatir sekali padanya, apalagi setelah kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

"Ya, dia belum sembuh benar. Tapi katanya ia mau menyambut kedatangan adikmu!" jawab umma.

Aku melirik Mimho yang agak bingung. Namun jauh dari itu aku merasa hawatir dengan anak sok kuat itu.

"Hyukkie itu siapa?" satu pertanyaan dari Minho yang sarat akan tanda Tanya.

"Oh, iya kami belim member tahumu yah? Lebih baik kau kenalan sendiri saja dengan dia dari pada bingung." Saran umma.

Kami segera berjalan menuju ruang makan, dimana disana telah menunggu seorang namja manis dengan kulit putih susubya yang pucat serta beberapa perban di lengan kurusnya.

Dalam diam kami menghabiskan makanan yang tersaji. Sesekali kilihat Minho menatap Hyukjae-ku yang dibalas dengan senyum canggung. Tapi hal itu sedikit banyak membuatku merasa panas juga karenanya.

Selesai makan umma dan appa langsung beranjak menuju dunia mereka. Menyisakan kami bertiga yang terdiam dalam suasana asing yang terasa tak nyaman.

** _END SIWON POV_**

Di ruang yang hanya terisi kebisuan dari ketiga namja dengan cirri fisik berbeda. Dua diantaranya hamper sama, sama-sama tinggi, atletis dan mempesona. Sedang yang satu manis, polos dan cenderung kurus.

"Hm, siapa namamu?" Minho, pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu membuka suara pertama kali. Disambut tatapan bingung dua orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Aku?" Tanya Hyukjae lirih yang di jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Minho. "Namaku Kim Hyukjae" jawaban sigkatnya membuat Siwon yang sedari tadi diam mendadak mengalihkan padangannya pada dua orang yang duduk saling menghadap itu.

"Aku Cho Minho, anak kedua dari Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin" terang Minho. "Kanapa kau bisa ada disini?" pertanyaan Minho hanya dibalas keheningan.

"Dia tunanganku" pernyataan Siwon yang menjawab kebisuan itu.

"Mwo? Jadi dia calon kakak iparku?" Minho bertanya tak percaya. "Manis sekali" lanjtnya yang membuat Hyukjae mendonagk dan rasa kesal tiba-tiba merasuk ke dalam diri Siwon.

"Wah senangnya punya saudara manis seperti yeoja" tambahnya membuat senyum di bibir Hyukjae mengembang.

"Aku juag senang mengenalmu, apalagi menjadi sudaramu Minho-ya" balasnya.

Mereka mudah sekali akrab, bahkan sekarang mereka sedang bercerita banyak hal tentang masing-masing. Menyisakan seorang Cho Siwon dalam galau di hatinya.

Senang juga melihat dan mendengar senyum, tawa yang ada pada diri namja lucu yang kini ia kagumi, tapi sedih karena senyuman itu untuk orang lain dan tawa itu juga karena orang ain.

Intinya Hyukjae merasa nyaman dengan Minho, sedang ia hanya bisa menyakiti. Begitulah yang ada dalam pikiran Cho Siwon saat ini.


	2. Symphoni 2 One shot

Disclaimer :

Semua pemain milik dirinya sendiri.

Cerita ini milik saya.

Lee Hyukjae adalah Suami saya.

Choi Siwon adalah appa saya dan Suami umma saya.

Choi Minho adalah oppa saya

Dibantai Reader

Warning :

Cerita abal, gejes, typo, membosankan, crack pair, author psiko dll.

Note:

Author sarap kembali dengan ff gejenya dan maaf belum bisa lanjut yang The Name of Love sama Never Ending Lovenya mungkin akan nyusul.

Nah bagi yang sudah baca ff saya Jika berkenan mohon ripiunya dan Flame kalau memang tidak berkenan.

Author juga minta maaf soalnya baru bisa publish cerita aneh ini.

Oke saya kasih tau ini ff ONESHOT jadi gak bakal panjang2an gitu.

Special buat semua Reader diffn.

Rate : terserah

Genre : terserah

Pair : Siwon x Eunhyuk

Yang gak suka boleh protes ini murni ide author, n pair yang ada dalam imajinasi author.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Let's start

"Hyuukie-ah!" Teriak sebuah suara menggelegar di rumah mewah tersebut. Di kamar paling ujung di koridor lantai dua, berdiri orang-orang penghuni rumah tersebut. Berjubel memenuhi jalan satu-satunya di pintu putih kamar tersebut.

Siwon berjalan tergesa begitu mendengar sebuah nama yang dipekikan tadi. Jantungnya bertalu-talu antara ingin tahu dan hawatir berbaur menjelma menjadi satu.

"Ada apa ini?" Itulah kalimat yanga mampu meluncur dari bibirnya saat memasuki kamar tunangannya tersebut.

Matanya lantas melotot kaget begitu mendapati orang yang dihawatirkannya kini berada di dalam gendongan pemuda tampan, yang tak lain adalah Minho. Adik kandungnya.

Dengan langkah lebar Siwon segera menghampiri Minho yang sepertinya sedang panic.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanpa basa-basi Siwon melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Entahlah hyung. Begitu aku masuk aku sudah menemukannya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di kamar mandi!" jawab Minho panjang.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit secepatnya hyung!" Setelah berkata demikian Minho segera memepercepat langkahnya. Dibelakangnya siwon menyusul dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Gerombolan orang-orang berseragam putih tengah sibuk membawa sesosok namja yang kini terbaring di atas ranjang dorong. Beberapa dari mereks terdapat dua namja tampan dengan raut yang sama kentaranya. Rasa panic dan hawatir menggerogoti mereka sampai ke ulu hati.

"Maaf, Anda tunggu di luar saja! Biar kami yang menangani pasien!" ucap seorang suster membuat keduanya harus berhenti berlari.

Ingin rasanya mereka menerobos masuk ruang bertuliskan ICU itu demi melihat keadaan orang terkasih. Namun apa daya, itu tak bias mereka lakukan.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi Minho!" Perintah Siwon tegas. Sementara sang adik yang sebenarnya juga tak mengerti kronologis kejadian tersebut ingin bersuara. Sekedar menyatakan pendapatnya yang ingin menolak.

Namun sayang, belum sempat suaranya beresonansi, perkataan Siwon berlanjut. "Sepengetahuan mu saja" tambahnya singkat.

Namun Minho berhasil menangkao maksud tersebut. Menghela nafas sebentar, Minho memulai bercerita sesuai dengan apa yang ia tau.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Seorang maid berdiri di depan pintu yang menjulang megah, sedari tadi ia menyuarakan suaranya yang lantang namun sopan. Hal itu mengundang rasa penasaran Minho akan apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minho begitu ia berada di dekat maid tersebut.

Dengan sedikit ragu sang maid menjawab bahwa ia sedang membangunkan tuan muda Hyukjae, yang sayangnya sampai sekarang belum membuahkan hasil.

"Sudah 10 menit lebih saya mencoba membangukan Tuan muda Hyukjae, namunhasilnya nihil. Beliau tidak menjawab sama sekali. Padahal biasanya beliau sudah bangun sedari tadi Tuan." Terang sang maid panjang lebar.

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut kontan rasa penasaran Minho kian menjadi. Mendorongnya untuk sekedar melihat keadaan.

"Kau pergi saja, biar aku yang membangukannya." Begitu mendengar ucapan Tuan mudanya, maid itu pergi undur diri, sebelumnya ia sempat member hormat dengan wajah tersipu.

Langkah kaki Minho mengusik kesunyian di ruang yang di dominasi warna peach tersebut. Sedikit mengernyit bingung saat mendapati ruang tersebut sunyi dan dalam keadaan tidak terkunci.

"Apa Hyukkie tak pernah mengunci pintu yah?" Tanya Minho pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah tak masalah, yang penting aku harus melihat apa yang terjadi. Mendadak perasaanku jadi tak enak." Lanjut Minho sambil menyusuri ruangan minimalis itu.

"Hyukkie…." Panggil Minho yang sekiranya dapat didengar di seluruh penjuru ruang sepi itu. Tak ada jawaban.

Kaki Minho semakin melangkah ke dalam, matanya dengan awas menyorot sekitar. Namun sosok yang dicarinya itu tak ada dalam jangkauan pandangnya. Membuat rasa hawatir yang ada di hatinya semakin menyesakkan.

Perasaan itu kian menyusup tatkala sunyi menjadi alternatif jawaban mutlak. Berbagai pemikiran dan spekulasi buruk segera menari di benaknya.

Kini seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada satu-satunya ruang yang belum terjamah olehnya. Kamar mandi.

Suara shower yang bergemericik membuatnya mempercepat langkah kakinya yang jenjang. "Hyukkie…." Panggilnya begitu berada di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Namun sekali lagi tak ada jawaban dari orang bersangkutan, hanya gemericik air yang senantiasa terdengar.

Tidak meneyerah. Minho terus memanggil nama tersebut, namun hasilnya tetap sama dan sama, bahkan saat ia mengulang untuk yang kesekian kalinya tetaplah sunyi yang menjadi jawaban tanpa sahutan itu.

Karena kesal dan penasaran yang kian memuncak di fantasi jiwanya, mau tak mau meminta Minho untuk menerobos masuk ruang kecil tesebut. Menepis berbagai macam pikiran aneh yang mengusik.

'Tapi kalau dia sedang mandi bagaimana? Apa aku harus tetap masuk? Dia kan calon kakak iparku? Apa sopan aku masuk kamar mandinya begitu saja? Apa Siwon hyung tidak akan marah?' berbagai pertanyaan melayang dalam pikiran seorang Cho Minho.

Tapi dornagn untuk menerjang masuk semakin besar. Sehingga memupuskan bahkan memusnahkan segala pemikiran yang sempat berkeliaran bebas dalam otaknya.

Matanya segera terbelalak begitu mendapati sosok Hyukjae yang tenga terbaring di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin itu. Dan dengan air yang mengguyur tubuhnya, belum lagi wajahnya yang pucat dan bibirnya yang memutih membuat rasa oanik segera menghampiri dan menjalari sekujur tubuhnya yang masih mematung.

"Hyukkie-ah!" Pekiknya spontan begitu kesadaran menghempaskannya pada kenyataan yang ada.

Dengan tergesa Minho mendekati sosok Hyukjae. Tangannya segera terulur untuk menyentuh malaikat rapuh itu. Yang didapatinya sungguh membuatnya ingin berteriak ria. Tangan itu terasa sangan dingin bahkan denyut nadinya melemah.

Gerakan cepatnya segera membawa tubuh yang tak sadarka diri tersebut dalam dekapan lengan kokohnya. Tak peduli lagi dengan bajunya yang akan ikut basah saat mulai membopong tubuh rapuh itu.

Yang ada dipirannya saat itu hanya menyelamatkan sosok yang hanya di balut piama mandi dalam dekapannya. Menyelamatkan orang yang baru dikenalnya namun dapat membuatnya melupakan masalahnya.

Orang yang baru dikenalnya yang sedikit banyak mengobati kepergian Taemin-nya. Yah kabar buruk tentang meninggalnya Taemin karena Kanker hati membuatnya terpaksa menerima kenyataan pahit itu.

Orang inilah yang baru kemarin dikenalnya dan dengan mudahnya memasuki hidupnya yang terobang-ambing. Membawa seorang Cho Minho yang ditinggal mati kekasihnya sebulan yang lalu bias tertawa. Yah walau tak ada yang tau bahwa Taemin telah tiada.

Tapi jujur sosok calon kakak iparnya inilah yang membuatnya tak bisa melupakan Taemin tapi bisa mengikhlaskan kepergiannya. Betapa beruntungnya Siwon. Itulah yang ada di benaknya saat pertama mengenal Hyukjae yang ceria dan mudah berbaur itu.

Tapi sayangnya Minho belum mengetahui apapun yang ada, ia belum tahu perjuangan seorang Hyukjae untuk sekedar menyentuh hati pangeran es Cho Siwon, ia juga belum mengerti batapa Siwon mencintai seorang Kim Hyukjae dengan segenap hatinya yang tersita dan bahkan melindunginya dibalik tudung kekeras hatiannya.

Minho belum mengetahuinya. Tapi cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan tau hal itu.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Begitu Minho mengakhiri ceritanya, rasa bersalah segera menyelusup masuk dalam benak seorang Cho Siwon. Ia merasa tak berguna dan tak pantas untuk disebut sebagai seorang tunangan.

Bagaimana tidak, ia bahkan tak pernah bias melindungi orang yang amat berharga dan amat disayanginya itu.

Ia tak pernah menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Hyukjae-nya yang ada malah sebaliknya, Hyukjae lah yang tanpa yang tanpa lelah dan tak ada habisnya memberikan rasa cinta padanya. Bahkan ia tak peduli jika Siwon sama sekali tidak pernah menanggapi.

"Hyung, kenapa melamun saja?" Minho kembali menyadarkan kakaknya untuk kembali berpijak pada realita yang sempat terlupakan.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Ruang bertuliskan ICU itu masih senantiasa sunyi, belum ada tanda-tanda yang akan menunjukkan kabar baik yang dinanti dua namja tampan itu. Dalam kecemasan yang menyerobot masuk ke dalam sanubari, tak dapat tersudahi oleh semilir angin yang akan membewa pergi.

Namun kini angan dan harapan itu tak lagi emnjadi sia-sia, dokter yang ditemani beberapa suster telah keluar dari ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut. Wajah mereka mengisyaratkan kecemasan dan kelegaan disaat yang bersamaan, membuat kedua kakak adik tersebut berpikir bingung.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" keduanya bertanya bersamaan. Dan hal itu membuat sang dokter tersenyum maklum, melihat kehawatiran dari kedua pewaris kerajaan bisnis game yang mendunia itu.

"Begini, lebih baik kita bicarakan semuanya di ruang kerja saya saja. Mari!" Ajak dokter dengan nametag Zhoumi tersebut pada dua namja di depannya dengan lembut. Sementara kedua namja tadi hanya mengikuti dalam diam.

Sesampainya di ruang kerja dokter Zhoumi yang lumayan nyaman itu, keduanya dipersilahkan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

Suasana hening sedikit banyak telah memberikan impuls-impuls ketegangan dalam pembicaraan dua lawan satu di ruangan yang didominasi warna putih tersebut.

Menyadari hal tersebut sang dokter mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan jalan membuka suara terlebih dulu.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin tahu kejadian awal yang menimpa pasien itu seperti apa? Mungkin ada yang bias menjelaskannya pada saya." Pintanya masih dengan etika dan tingkat keprofesionalan yang tinggi.

Masih belum ada jawaban untuk waktu beberapa detik, namun secara tiba-tiba salah satu dari kedua namja tersebut mulai membuka suara untuk bercerita, menceritakan segala kronolois yang ia tau dan dari sudut pandangnya. Setidaknya mungkin dengan begini bias sedikit membantu analisa dokter dalam menangani Hyukjae. Pikirnya.

"Jadi begitu, tepat seperti diagnose saya, bahwa kondisi pasien bias menurun kapan saja." Ucapnya serius.

Hal tersebut memancing rasa penasaran pada diri dua orang yang ada di depannya.

"Maksud dokter?" pertanyaan itu cukup untuk mewakili ketidak-pahaman mereka dengan dengan maksud yang disampaikan sang dokter.

"Menurut cerita anda, pasien Kim Hyukjae sebelumnya telah mengalami luka yang cukup serius bukan?" kedua namja tampan yang merupakan saudara kandung itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Nah, sebenarnya luka-luka itu masih belum sembuh benar, beberapa luka memar masih membekas dan bahkan masih meninggalkan rasa sakit atau terasa nyeri. Apalagi luka memar yang ada dibagian punggung Nampak jelas kalau itu cukup parah." Dokter Zhoumi memberikan jeda dalam kalimatnya.

"Jika rasa sakit yang di timbulkannya kembali menyerang, maka akan sedikit demi sedikit mengurangi kesadaran seseorang. Apalagi jika rasa sakit itu tak dapat di tahan lagi." Kedua kakak-adik itu masih setia mendengarkan penjelasan dokter Zhoumi dengan persaan yang bercampur aduk.

"Jadi intinya, diagnose saya menyimpulkan bahwa tuan Kim Hyukjae pingsan karena suda tak dapat lagi menahan rasa sakit yang menderana. Dan setelah kami periksa ternyata pasien juga mengalami hipotermia ringan karena terlalu lama terguyur air dingin." Jeda dalam kalimatnya.

"Oleh karena itu tubuhnya menjadi dingin dan mengganggu system peredaran darah dalam tubuh pasien."

Baik Siwon maupun Minho kini menahan nafas. Begitu ia menghembuskannya terasa berat dan membakar paru-paru. Pernyataan dokter selanjutnya merupakan harapan untuk sedikit member angin kesegaran bagi kedua orang ini.

"Dia memang berhasil melewati masa kritisnya." Sedikit rasa lega mengobati sesak di dada yang kian membebani. Namun segala kebahagiaan tidak afdhol rasanya jika tidak diiringi rasa sakit bukan?

"Tapi tetap saja kondisinya masih lemah dan bahkan masih belum stabil."

Itulah kata-kata yang sebenarnya tak ingin di dengar oleh keduanya terutama Siwon. Karena bagaimanapun juga Siwon amat sangat tak ingin menyakiti orang yang dicintainya. Meski kadang rasa ia merasa ragu dengan segala cinta yang pernah ia rasakan.

Siwon bukan orang yang mudah melupakan masa lalu, mungkin itulah mengapa ia belum bias mengatakan apa yang ia rasa pada Hyukjae. Ia masih ragu. Karena sampai detik ini bayangan cinta di masa lalu masih belum juga terhapuskan.

Yah, belum terhapuskan. Walau mungkin Sooyoung bias sedikit demi sedikit terkikis seiring waktu. Apalagi kenyataan bahwa ia telah memiliki orang lain membuat perasaan Siwon tertutup untuk yeoja itu.

Tapi tidak untuk Hangeng, ia masih memikirkan cinta pertamanya itu. Dan intensitsnya terasa sama saat bersama Hyukjae. Apalagi dengan berada di dekat Hyukjae membuatnya semakin tak dapat menepis baying kerinduan pada pemuda China itu.

Sekali lagi, dilema telah menyerang pertahanan seorang Cho Siwon. Ia terjebak dalam kerinduan akan cinta pertamanya yang kini begaimana kabarnya ia tak tau. Dan juga keberadaan Hyukjae yang mencintainya dan dicintainya pula.

Mungkinkah waktu akan menjawab segala ketulusan seorang Hyukjae yang dengan sepenuh hati ingin menyentuh hati seorang Siwon?

Begitulah kalimat itu meluncur sebagaia penutup atas kabar yang disampaikan oleh dokter Zhoumi tersebut. Ternyata tak ada kabar baik selain kenyataan bahwa Hyukjae telah lolos dari masa kritisnya.

Namun kenyataan yang lain? Sungguh membuat seseorang ingin mengatakan bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi. Namun saying mimpi bahwa kondisi orang terkasih masih menurun adalah sebuah kenyataa.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Sekali lagi Siwon berpikir keras, menggunakan segala kepandaiannya yang ia punya untuk menerima segala kenyataan yang menghampiri.

Ini bukan sebuah de javu, karena memang sebelumnya ia benar-benar pernah mengalami hal yang sama.

Melihat sosok rapuh malaikatnyaa yang polos sedang tak sadarkan diri, dan dalam keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja, membuatnya miris.

Begitu tak bergunanya-kah dirinya? Sebegitu tak becusnya-kah dirinya dalam melindungi permata berharga itu?

Ia pernah berpikir betapa bodohnya Hyukjae yang dengan tanpa pamrih mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Namun kini ia sadar, dirinyalah yang bodoh—jeongmal pabbo namja—karena ia berani mencintai tapi tak berani menunjukkan, dirinyalah pengecut itu.

Yang menggunakan alas an ingin melindungi tapi malah menyakiti. Ia benar-benar merasa tak pantas untuk berada di dekat Hyukjae. Ia merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Hyukkie, ini pertama kalinya aku memanggil nama kecilmu, ini pertama kali aku memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel 'sshi'"

"Jujur aku tak tau harus bagaimana, tapi yang jelas aku bersumpah akan melindungimu, aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu. Tapi kumohon maafkan aku yang tak bisa jujur tentang perasaan ini. Maafkan aku…"  
>"Ku mohon sadarlah Hyukkie, aku tau aku memang tak bisa menentukan perasaanku sendiri. Tapi.. aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku juga tak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja Hyukkie…"<p>

Air mata perlahan merembes turun ke pipi Siwon, ia tak pernah menangis dalam beberapa tahun ini. Namun kini rasa rindunya pada air mata telah terobati.

Disinilah saksi bisu seorang Cho Siwon menangis di hadapan seorang Hyukjae, permatanya yang berharga.

Tak peduli pada apapun, kerena nyatanya ruang itu telah sunyi. Hanya ada dia yang sedang menangis dan Hyukjae yang terbaring lemah.

Lalu Minho? Ia pulang untuk mengabari kedua orang tua mereka. Dan karena kedua orang tua Hyukjae kini sedang ditugaskan ke Paris jadi mereka tak mengabarinya, takut membuat kecemasan pada Leeteuk, umma Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie….. saranghae." Ucap Siwon lirih sembari mencium kening Hyukjae dan kemudian turun ke bibir.

Ciuman yang sarat akan perasaan yang terpendam. Karena jika Hyukjae dalam keadaan sadar Siwon tak akan pernah berani melakukan hal itu.

"Semoga cepat sembuh Hyukkie-ku…."

%%%%%%%%%%

Catatan tambahan Auhor :::

Wohohohoho saya benar-benar minta maaf atas segala kesalahan fic saya!

Ini beneran ONE SHOT Cuma mau dibikin beberapa part gitu…

Yah kalo gak nggantung ntar gak penasaran n gak ada yang ripiu!

Tapi bukan itu kok alasannya. Kemarin beneran lupa…

Oke ini Symphoni 2 bukan sekuel tapi lanjutannya dari Symphoni 1…. N bakal usahain update buat last Symphoni….

Okeh maaf jika ini sangat buruk dan tidak memuaskan atau tambah membingungkan, tambah pendek, dan….. makin geje alurnya maaf….. karena ini perdana saya…..

Okeh sekian cuap2 gak penting author…

Sekarang waktunya balas ripiu

**Tanpa Nama (Mian saya tidak tau nama Anda karena tidak tertulis dalam review)**

**From me :**

**Ini tetep ONE SHOT yang ber part…. Ini hamper bersatu loh! Tapi lihat di Symphoni selanjutnya. Mungkin bakal jadi last Symphoni..**

**Yah maaf kalo end yang Symphoni 1 sangat gantung….. benar Siwon emang cemburu disini… tapi sekedarnya…**

**Part ini emang sengaja pendek buat mempercepat update biar reader gak penasaran!**

**Terima kasih banyak atas segala ripiunya n makasih juga atas pujiannya.**

**Padahal epep saya masih abal tapi ada yang suka juga.. gomawoooooo! Ditunggu ripiunya n kasih nama juga yah biar lebih akrab!**

**Nikwon**

**From me :**

**Yang terjadi pada Siwon n Hyukkie?**

**Sejauh ini masih seperti di atas sih! Hahaha**

**Masih ada last Symphoni kok **

**Dan author usahain panjang deh!**

**Seperti yang author bilang ini sengaja pendek biar bisa cepet update n maaf jika mengecewakan part ini!**

**Udah saya lanjut kan?**

**Moga Nikwon-Ya senang….**

**Gomawooooo…. Jeongmal gomawo atas ripiunya…**

**Jangan lupa ripiu lagi… SIHYUK akan saya buat indah pada waktunya jika feel saya gak ilang!**

**Lupe**

**From me :**

**Salam kenal Lupe-Ya…**

**Oke nama Author sebenarnya Hyukkie Akira tapi umumnya panggil Akira ato Kira masih 17 th.**

**Wah lagi seru yahhhhhhhh! Maaf banget gak maksud mau motong disitu koko!**

**Cuma kemaren dapat idenya Cuma segitu…**

**Sebenarnya ini mau tak buat End di Symphoni 2 tapi gak jadi masih ad aide buat bikin lastnya ntar…**

**Hehehe sekarang udah update moga senang dengan ff saya yang abal bin geje kayak yang buat ini…**

**Gomawo ripiunya… di tunggu lagi jejaknya buat part ini **

**Onyo**

**From me :**

**Yupz Onyo kan setia sama epep geje author apalagi dulu kalo gak salah seneng baget sama scene SIHYUK**

**Ini author buat untuk di dedikasikan pada seluruh pecinta crack pair dan SIHYUK Shipper….**

**Yupz aku tanggung jawab deh ini udah dilanjut di Symphoni 2 kan?**

**Akau author usahakan buat mereka merasa bahagia jika waktunya tiba…**

**Yah namanya juga ONESHOT jadi gak mungkin banyak2**

**Mungkin 1 part lagi bakal end..**

**Yupz udah lanjut ini epep**

**Mian menunggu lama, dan maaf lok bikin penasaran**

**Mungkin part ini agak penjek, geje dan abal sekali..**

**Namun dengan hormat author ucapkan makasih atas ripiunya dan…. RnR lagi yah! **

**Yoon Han Sun**

**From me :**

**Annyeong salam kenal…**

**Wah yang benar itu?**

**Perasaan epep saya adalah epep paling tidak bermutu se screenplays deh!**

**Tapi makasih banyak udah menyukai epep ini!**

**^Nangis Bombai^**

**Yayayay udah saya lanjutkan ini epep meski dikit tapi beneran akan jadi ONESHOT yang ada part nya!**

**Oh syukurklah ada yang suka pair ini…**

**Iyah Hyukkie kan cowok polos yang imut bin manis cocok untuk di siksa apalagi authornya psikopat kayak saya.. **

**Gomawo atas ripiunya…**

**Sungguh sangat membantu saya dalam berkarya.**

**Hahaha…**

**Gomawo ripiunya n RnR lagi yah!**

**Maki Kisaragi**

**From me :**

**Annyeong unnieku yang cantik yang paling kurindukan!**

**Hehehehe emang aku pengen buat unnie gelundungan gitu kan jarang2!**

**^Dibantai Black Maki^**

**Hahaha iyah appa angkat unnie n appa kandungku itu lagi cemburu sama adiknya ndiri dalam memperebutkan suamiku!**

**Padahal jelas2 aku yang bakal menang sih!**

**Oke maaf kalo kemaren bikin penasaran…**

**Ini udah di kasih sedikit obat penasarannya unnie!**

**Wadau aku udah lama gak kef fn cos sibuk sih!**

**Oiya unnie gomawo atas ripiunya…**

**SIHYUK enaknya disatukan apa gak yah?**

**Hehehe RnR yah unnie! Makasih….**

**Shiori and Shiroi**

**From me :**

**Aku juga makin cinta kalian…**

**Yah seperti harapan kalian ini ONESHOT(S)**

**Hehehehe**

**Yupz gak maksa kog ini mah udah ide saya Cuma part ini mang sengajja di buat pendek gitu…**

**Wah makasih idenya masak keren sih?  
>keren ide kalian kok!<strong>

**Oia kapan mau apdet epep?**

**Lagi banyak ulangan yah? Sama lah denganku!**

**Hehehe ini juga masih belajar makanya butuh banget ripiu dari reader semua!**

**Wah gomawo udah setia sama epep abal bin geje punyaku!**

**Oke Symphoni 2 udah terbit!**

**Selamat menikmati n mian ini agak mbulet n gak jelas!**

**Sekali lagi gomawo RnR yah!**

**SIHYUK Hurray! **

**Kim JaeNa**

**From me :**

**Yang terjadi pada Hyukkie n Siwonnie adalah?**

**Adalah….**

**Adalah….**

**Belum terjadi apa2..**

**Ini chap pendek buat update cepat ajah sebelum ulangan…**

**Oh maaf kalo gantung!**

**Gak segitu ajah Kok JaeNa-sshi ini masih Symphoni 2…**

**Belum ke lastnya…**

**Bukan End juga bukan TBC soalnya ini ONESHOT yang saya bikin beberapa part!**

**Tapi tenang bakal cepet selesai kok!**

**Ini bukan multichap kok!**

**Oke ini udah lanjut loh!**

**Gomawo ripiunya n RnR yah!**

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie**

**From me :**

**Oke ini bukan sekuel loh ini masih dalam satu shot Cuma partnya ajah yang kedua!**

**Suka SIHYUK kah?**

**Hm author sebenarnya suka semua pair yang ada Hyukkie-uke nya!**

**Hm mian kalo sebelumnya udah bikin penasaran**

**Apalagi kalo bikin bingung dengan ceritanya!**

**Tapi Symphoni ke 2 ini tergolong paling pendek!**

**Setidaknya member gambaran reader gimana kedepannya!**

**Gomawo ripiunya RnR lagi yah!**

**FujoshIchiHitsu HyukkiELFish**

**From me :**

**Oke boleh2 saja kok unnie!**

**Lagi pula udah banyak yang manggil aku akira-chan jadi gapapa!**

**Ini tetep OneShot tapi dijadikan beberapa part!**

**Untuk sekuelnya tunggu ini END dulu yah unnie!**

**Hmmm ini udah ada lanjutannya biar gak gantung gitu!**

**Iya ini Symphoni 2 mang dikit.**

**Ditunjukkan untuk member gambaran part selanjutnya**

**Maaf lok abal n geje tapi last Symphoni di usahakan cepat kalo gak ada ulangan!**

**Yupz happy reading!**

**Salam kenal!**

**Gomawo atar RnRnya yah unnie! **


	3. Symphoni 3 One shot

Disclaimer :

Semua pemain milik dirinya sendiri.

Cerita ini milik saya.

Lee Hyukjae adalah Suami saya.

Choi Siwon adalah appa saya dan Suami umma saya.

Choi Minho adalah oppa saya

Dibantai Reader

Warning :

Cerita abal, gejes, typo, membosankan, crack pair, author psiko dll.

Note:

Author sarap kembali membawa DARK SYMPHONI…. Hehehe ini adalah last Symphoni… maaf jika bahasanya semakin amburadul dan semakin hancur saja. Saya juga minta maaf jika ceritanya semakin maksa apalagi akhirnya yang jelak ini. Mohon maaf jika mengecewakan reader sekalian…. *Bow 900*

Nah bagi yang sudah baca ff saya Jika berkenan mohon ripiunya dan Flame kalau memang tidak berkenan.

Author juga minta maaf soalnya baru bisa publish cerita aneh ini.

Oke saya kasih tau ini ff ONESHOT last Symphoni.

Special buat semua Reader diffn.

Rate : terserah

Genre : terserah

Pair : Siwon x Eunhyuk

Yang gak suka boleh protes ini murni ide author, n pair yang ada dalam imajinasi author.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Symphoni 3

(The Last Symphoni)

Let's Start

Waktu berjalan menyongsong masa depan, meninggalkan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu dan menjadikannya sebuah kenangan berharga yang tak mungkin di lupakan. Entah itu kenangan yang indah atau bahkan kenangan yang menyakitkan.

Sudah hamper sepuluh hari yang lalu Hyukjae dinyatakan boleh pilang dari rumah sakit Seoul dan hal itu disambut bahagia oleh keluarga Cho, yah walau tidak semua menunjukkan kebahagiaan secara terang-terangan.

Contohnya saja putra sulung keluarga Cho yang memilih bersikap seperti biasa namun tetap saja ia merasa senang di satu sisi dan cemburu di sisi lain.

Tentu saja hal itu dapat mengudang rasa cemburu seorang kakak dari Cho Minho, dimana menjelang hari bersejarah dalam hidupnya ia malah mendapati sang adik yang semakin akarab dengan tunangannya itu.

Bahkan sepertinya Minho benar-benar mendeklarasikan diri sebagai saingan terberatnya saat ini. Hal itu terjadi hamper setiap saat Minho selelu menempel mesra pada Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie-ya, setelah semua beres kuantar kau check up ke rumah sakit yah?" tentu sekarang mereka semua sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan Hyukjae dan Siwon.

Walau semua sudah di handle oleh orang-orang suruhan keluarga Cho, tetap saja Hyukjae ingin memastikan semua sendiri, bukannya tidak percaya, hanya saja ia ingin hari bersejarahnya telah terencana rapi dan member kenangan yang tak akan terlupakan seumur hidupnya.

Minho masih setia berdiri menunggu jawaban yang akan di suarakan oleh sosok Hyukjae yang masih memunggunginya kini.

"Hm, baiklah Minho-ya." Jawab Hyukjae pada akhirnya. Memberi jawaban atas penantian Minho.

"Tapi sebenarnya aku sudah benar-benar sehat. Walau tidak periksa segala juuga tidak masalah kan?" jelas Hyukjae agak ragu. Takut perkataannya salah di depan Minho yang kini menatapnya intens.

"Tidak bisa, kata dokter Zhoumi kau harus sering-sering Check up. Itu juga demi kebaikanmu!" Sergah Minho yang sebenarnya tidak mau menerima bentuk penolakan apapun. Apalagi jika menyangkut kesehatan Hyukjae.

"Ya,ya,ya baiklah ayo berangkat!" Seru Hyukjae pada akhirnya. Sekarang ia tak mungkin menolak lagi jika berhadapan dengan keras kepalanya Minho.

Mereka berdua beranjak dari gedung dari gedung megah pencakar lagit itu. Disanalah yang nantinya akan di adakan acara pernikahan besar-besaran putra mahkota kerajaan bisnis game yang mendunia itu.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Perjalanan yang sunyi tanpa suara. Kehenigan menjadi satu-satunya nuansa yang menyelimuti kedua anak manusia itu. Kediaman dari kedua belah pihak menciptakan kesan tak nyaman. Ini aneh mengingat mereka yang sebenarnya akrab, melebihi keakraban siapapun.

Namun mendadak sebelah Minho yang bebas mendarat tepat di atas tangan Hyukjae yang sedang di pangkunya itu.

Hal tersebut membuat manic mata gelap milik seorang Kim Hyukjae terbelalak kaget. "Eh?" spontan kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Biarlah seperti ini sebentar saja!" Ucap Minho. Genggaman tangannya semakin ia eratkan pada tangan kecil yang ada di genggamannya itu.

Ia tak tahu mengapa seperti ini, namun yang jelas hati kecilnya merasa nyaman dengan hanya berada di dekat calon mempelai kakaknya dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi kakak iparnya.

Andai waktu bisa diputar kembali dari awal, ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengenal Hyukjae. Ia ingin menjadi tempat bertumpu Hyukjae, ia ingin menjadi orang yang mampu melindungi malaikat termanis yang ada disampingnya.

Apalagi mengingat kenyataan bahwa saat ini orang yang memiliki hati terindah itu belum pernah merasa kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Inilah yang membuat jiwanya berontak ingin menjadi seseorang yang setidaknya bisa berada di samping Hyukjae dan tak membiarkannya sendirian.

Ia bahkan merasa kesal pada hyungnya. Bagaimana bisa hyungnya itu memperlakukan orang yang di cintainya seperti memperlakukan orang yang tak pernah di kenalnya?

Sungguh ia tak mengerti jawabannya. Dan ia yakin, ia tak membutuhkan apapun sebagai alasan untuk menyayangi orang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya itu.

Hari ini pemeriksaan berjalan lancer, mereka melenggangkan kaki ke sebuah ruang kerja seorang dokter. Tentu saja itu adalah ruang kerja dokter Zhoumi.

"Selamat siang dok!" sapa Minho begitu memasuki ruang yang selalu terlihat rapi itu. Sementara Hyukjae memasang senyum manis dan sopan di saat yang bersamaan kepada dokter paruh baya itu.

"Ah! Selamat siang Minho-sshi, Hyukjae-sshi." Dokter Zhoumi tersenyum ramah, dan mempersilahkan kedua namja itu duduk di hadapannya.

"Jadi bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya dok?" Hyukjae berusaha dengan sesopan mungkin, meski pada kenyataannya ia cukup gugup juga untuk mendengar berita dari sang dokter.

"Kondisi tubuh anda sedang dalam keadaan baik Hyukjae-sshi. Luka-luka anda juga sembuh dengan cukup cepat. Namun saya sarankan anda jangan terlalu kelelahan dan terlalu banyak pikiran, itu bias membuat kondisi tubuh anda menurun." Dokter Zhoumi member jeda dalam kalimatnya.

"Kini anda masih dalam masa pemulihan. Sebenarnya kondisi fisik anda masih belum stabil. Sehingga dengan sedikit beban pemikiran saja bisa mempengaruhi kesehatan anda." Lanjutnya menampakkan wajah serius.

"Anda harus cukup istirahat, cukup makan dan jangan lupa minum vitamin untuk menjaga kondisi anda." Dokter Zhoumi menutup keterangannya dengan tersenyum ramah. Sebuah senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Terima kasih, dok! Kami mohon diri dulu." Minho lah yang bersuara. Mereka segera menghilang di balik pintu.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Langit memberikan kesempatan untuk sang mentari bertahta di atas singgahsananya yang tanpa batas. Memberikan sinar terik yang hangat dan sedikit menyengat kulit manusia.

Di sudut taman kota yang terlihat asri, cericit burung prenjak di siang yang teri seolah member semangat tersendiri bagi mereka yang sedang mengistirahatkan tubuh penatnya barang sejenak, atau sekedar berlindung dari sinar angkuh sang raja siang.

Sesosok pemuda tampan berparas lembut dan senyum yang menunjukkan kedewasaan menghias wajahnya, menambah keindahan sosok asing tersebut.

Tubuh tingginya terbentuk sempurna, dan kini hanya di lapisi kaos tipis yang memperlihatkan keindahan kenampakan tubuh itu. Membuat para gadis yang melihatnya menelan ludah susah payah.

Matanya yang sedari tadi bergerak-gerak mencari keberadaan sosok yang sudah lama di tunggunya akhirnya tertangkap juga bayangnya.

Ia tetap tidak berubah, selalu seperti itu. Rapi dan perfect. Tubuh atletisnya dibalut indah oleh kemeja putih, sungguh tampan.

Diam-diam ia merindukan sosok kekasihnya itu. Sejak kejadian beberapa tahun silam, kejadian yang membuatnya harus kehilangan sosok terindah yang kini berjalan lurus menuju arah taman dimana ia berada.

Kenangan itu kembali menelusup kedalam relung hati yang kian membuat rasa rindu yang terpendam membuncah kembali. Ia sangat merindukan sosok pangerannya yang hangat dan lembut itu.

Ia sangat merindukan betapa besarnya rasa cinta yang selalu di sematkan pada hatinya. Ia mencintai dan merindukan sosok pangerannya dengan sepenuh hati yang ia miliki.

"Siwonnie?" Kontan saja bibir itu meresonansikan suara untuk memanggil sebuah nama yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

Siwon, pemilik nama yang di suarakan barusan mencari-cari asal suara itu. Sungguh ia tak tau apa ini mimpi atau bukan, yang jelas ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Suara orang yang sangat di rindukannya. Suara cinta pertamanya.

Matanya bergerak menelisik sampai ke seluruh penjuru taman yang lumayan luas itu. Ketika kedua bola mata mereka bertemu. Nafas Siwon seolah tercekat di ujung tenggorokannya. Ia tak salah melihat kan? Itu benar dia kan? Sosok itu….

"Siwonnie, apa kabar?" Sosok indah itu kini berdiri di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut yang sama. Masih tetap seperti dulu, tampan dn ramah. Tapi apa itu bukan sebuah halusinasi saja?

"Ha—Hangeng…." Ujar Siwon lirih. Rasanya bibirnya merindukan sensasi untuk menyebutkan nama yang sempat menghilang dari hidupnya itu.

"Ne, ini aku. Mian selama ini aku telah menghilang dari mu." Ucap namja bernama Hangeng itu seraya memeluk Siwon erat.

Siwon dapat merasakan hangat yang menelusup masuk di dalam hatinya. Tanpa sadar ia membalas pelukan itu. Ia tau ini bukan mimpi, ia tau ini nyata.

Hangeng-nya kini telah kembali ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Harusnya ia bahagia, memang ia bahagia, namun sesosok bayangan lain membuat kebahagiaan itu menjadi sebuah kebimbangan yang besar.

"Kau kemana saja selama ini?" Satu kalimat Tanya menetas dari bibir siwon yang di liputi kegalauan yang luar biasa sekarang.

Hangeng melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya mata hitam Siwon dengan mata coklat gelapnya. Kedua tangannya terjulur untuk membingkai wajah tampan cinta pertamanya.

"Ceritanya panjang Wonnie." Jawaban lirih itu mewakili segenap rasa yang membelenggu jiwa. Membebaskannya dari sejuta rasa yang terkekang dalam kurun waktu yang tak lama itu.

**_FLASHBACK ON_**

Melupakan ataupun dilupakan merupakan hal yang menyakitkan. Begitu pula rangkaian memori yang telah terangkai menjadi untaian perjalanan hidup yang sempat terlupakan. Membuat segala sesak membakar hati begitu ingatan kembali menyadarkan berpijak ke bumi.

Itulah yang dialami Hangeng. Begitu ia mengingat kembali kenangan di masa lalu yang sempat terhapus dari ingatannya, membuat hatinya remuk seketika.

Ia harus belajar pulih dari keterpurukan akan rasa rindu, rasa cinta dan rasa bersalah pada kekasihnya. Sejak kejadian naas yang menimpa dan membuat seluruh ingatan pada orang yang dicintainya lenyap tak berbekas, menyisaka perpisahan yang terpaksa terjadi.

Namun ketika sebuah keajaiban terjadi, semua telah kembali. Kembali pada jalan yang telah lama tidak di lalui.

Ingatan Hangeng tentang segala masa lalunya mulai kembali satu per satu. Hal itu dimulai ketika ia akan mengalami kecelakaan yang sama seperti yang di alaminya beberapa waktu silam.

Menurut dokter yang menanganinya, seseorang yang mengalami amnesia akan memperoleh kembali ingatannya jika ia mengalami kejadian yang sama besar pengaruhnya bagi mental orang tersebut, maka pukulan mental itu dapat membuka memori yang terkunci.

Memang ingatan itu kembali, namun dampaknya pada kondisi Hangeng tampak buruk. Ia menjadi tertekan dan sering jatuh pingsan, hal itu karena mentalnya belum siap menerima semua memori yang pernah ia alami.

Waktu adalah obat paling mujarab dalam menciptakan kesembuhan sejati. Mengobati luka hati dan member ruang adaptasi dari dimensi yang belum pernah terjamah oleh diri.

Ketika sang waktu mengembalikan semua menjadi seperti semula pastinya akan ada konsekuensi dari setiap harapan yang tercapai.

Kini cinta pertama itu telah kembali mengisi rasa rindu dan kekosongan hati, namun di saat bersamaan sebuah pengorbanan cinta yang baru menjadi tiada berarti.

Jika memang kenyataan harus membuat cinta mengalah. Adakah satu pengorbanan lagi yang akan memberi bukti ketulusan sejati. Atau tetap dalam galau yang mengukung hati dalam dua pilihan yang sama-sama melahirkan luka.

**_END FLASHACK_**

"Jadi…." Hanya kata itu yang sanggup keluar dari mulut Siwon yang kelu. Penjelasan Hangeng mampu membuatnya terjebak diantara du pilihan berat.

"Aku kembali padamu. Si Yuen, wo ai ni." Ucap Hangeng menatap mata Siwon dengan intensitas yang sarat akan cinta.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah menemukan orang la—"

"Belum" Sergah Siwon. "Aku…..Sampai deti ini belum bias melupakanmu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu Hangeng, sangat mencintaimu dari dulu sampai sekarang. Tapi…."

"Tapia pa Siwon?" Tanya Hangeng. Rasa rakut kehilangan orang yang dicintai menyergapnya saat itu juga. Membawa impuls pada hatinya untuk kekeh mempertahankan apa yang sang waktu kembalikan padanya. Cintanya, miliknya.

"Beri aku waktu, ini terlalu cepat." Ujar Siwon dengan mengulas senyuman berat. Berat memang baginya untuk memilih.

Cintanya pada Hangeng yang sejak lama telah ada, cinta yang dulu hilang kini kembali pulang. Atau cinta tulus seorang Hyukjae yang polos, dengan dunianya yang sederhana berusaha menyentuh dinding cinta seorang Cho Siwon?

"Hm, aku akan menunggu untuk apapun itu dan berapa lamapun itu." Perkataan itu merupakan penutup segala hal yang terjadi di siang terik itu. Keduanya meminimalisir jarak yang tercipta, sebelum saling menawan satu sama lain dalam sebuah ciuman.

Bukan, ciuman itu bukan ciuman yang sarat akan cinta. Hanya ciuaman yang hambar karena hanya ada emosi, rasa bimbang dan rasa bersalah pada diri Siwon, dan ungkapan rindu dalam diam bagi keduanya.

Kedua orang itu tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang sedari menjadi penonton disana. Dia hanya diam dengan emosi yang menggunung dalam hati. Begitu melihat kedua namja yang dikenalnya itu berpisah satu sama lain. Barulah ia menampakkan diri dari persembunyiannya.

"Hyung!" Panggil pemuda yang diketahui adalah Minho, adik kandung dari Siwon, begitu melihat Hangeng pergi menjauh dan kakaknya yang juga ikut beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, membuatnya menyerukan sebuah suara dingin.

"Minho!" Siwon terpekik tak percaya melihat sang adik berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Siwon berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikan dalam suaranya.

Sedikit banyak ia telah menebak bila sang adik telah melihat semua yang terjadi disana. Dan ia tau benar jika Minho sedang mati-matian menahan emosi.

"Apa maksud hyung dan Hangeng hyung barusan?" suara Minho bergetar menahan emosi yang memuncak. Sungguh ia belum pernah merasa semarah ini apalagi pada hyungnya tersayang. Tapi ia tetap tidak mampu bila harus melihat Hyukjae—calon kakak iparnya yang kini ia sangat sayangi—menderita karena ulah bodoh hyungnya.

"Jujur aku memang masih mencin—"

"Kau bodoh hyung! Kau bisa menyakiti Hyukkie! Kau tau dia sangat mencintaimu, hah?" Potong Minho dengan emosi yang meledak. Siwon hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat kemarahan sang adik yang ia ketahui karenanya.

"Apa hyung tidak sadar dengan semua pengorbanan Hyukkie? Dia mencintaimu! Kau tau sudah berapa banyak luka hati yang kau ciptakan untuk menyakitinya? Sudah terlalu banyak Cho Siwon! Sudah cukup kau buat dia menangis karena mencintaimu yang tak pernah mencintainya!" Kalap Minho menumpahkan segala amarahnya.

"Kau tau? Aku juga mencintai Hyukjae sama sepertimu! Jika kau tak bisa memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan padanya! Biarkan aku sa—"

"Aku juga mencintainya, Bodoh! Kau dengar?" Bentak Siwon balik, tak lupa ia memotong perkataan Minho sebelum ia mendengar secara jelas kata-kata menyakitkan itu.

"Kau tak akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan Minho! Aku mencintai Hyukkie tapi aku juga tak bisa melupakan Hangeng begitu saja!" Ucap Siwon. Kepalanya menunduk dengan suara lirih ia berujar.

"Cobalah mengerti posisiku Minho! Ini sama dengan kondisimu yang masih mencintai Taemin. Jika dia kembali, apakah kau sanggup member keputusan, hah?"

"Ck, sayangnya aku berbeda denganmu. Taemin tak mungkin kembali. Ia telah tiada." Jelas sekali tergambar tergambar kepedihan dibalik ucapan Minho.

"Aku akan melindungi Hyukkie. Aku tak akan memaafkan siapapun yang telah menyakitinya. Karena … aku tak mau kehilangan lagi." Lanjut Minho.

Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terbelalak kaget, ia tak pernah tahu jika Lee Taemin telah tiada. Ia merasa bersalah. Namun ia juga marah karena Minho mencintai orang yang sangat ingin dilindunginya.

Ia bingung dengan semua ini. Seolah semua pernyataan yang Minho utarakan adalah kebenaran yang memojokkannya.

"Tapi kau juga tak bisa—"

"Ada apa ini? Minho-ya, Siwon-sshi? Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" sekali lagi kalimat Siwon terinterupsi paksa. Namun oleh orang yang berbeda.

Kedua namja yang disebut namanya menoleh kearah dimana suara itu bermuara. Mata keduanya terbelalak tak percaya melihat Hyukjae berjalan ke arah mereka dengan mata yang basa oleh Kristal bening.

"Hyukkie, bagaimana bisa kau disini?" Minho bersuara. "Bukannya kau sedang ada di mobil?" Lanjut Minho. Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Aku menunggumu lama, karena itu kuputuskan mencarimu Minho-ya" Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan yang kian mendobrak keluar. "Tapi begitu aku menemukanmu yang kulihat….hiks….hiks…."

Akhirnya kalimat itu tak terselesaikan , karena isak tangis Hyukjae mengalahkan seluruh pertahanannya.

"Hiks…jika kehadiranku adalah bencana untuk persaudaraan kalian…hiks…maka lebih baik aku tak pernah ada disini…hiks" Ujar Hyukjae menyakitkan. Melukai hati dua orang yang berdiri mematung dengan hati teriris.

"Ma—afkan aku, karena aku Siwon-sshi jadi bingung menentukan pilihannya. Karena demi melindungiku Minho-ya jadi kalap. Maafkan aku…" Eunhyuk terus merancau tidak jelas.

"Aku memang mencintaimu Siwon-sshi. Tapi aku tak mengharap balasan apapun darimu. Aku tau kau tak pernah bisa mencintaiku. Dan Minho-ya, aku menyayangimu seperti saudaraku sendiri. Maafkan aku jika ini semua salahku… maaf… hiks"

Usai mengucapkan sederet kalimat itu Hyukjae segera berlari meninggalkan kedua kakak-adik yang mematung dalam sunyi. Mencoba memahami segala yang telah menyakiti hati orang terkasih.

'_Sepertinya aku memang harus mundur sekarang'_ Batin Hyukjae. Dengan air mata yang tetap tak ada henti-hentinya menetes di pipi pucatnya. Mengaburkan segala pandangan yang dibiaskan matanya.

_Tak bisakah kau_

_Sedikit saja dengar aku_

_Dengar simfoniku_

_Simfoni hanya untukmu….._

Minho masih mematung di tempatnya berpijak. Sekotak strawberry milk yang ada di tangannya ia genggam erat hingga meneteskan isinya, melumuri jemarinya hingga basah oleh warna merah muda yang manis.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrggh!" teriakan frustasi Minho membahana di seantero taman yang mulai sepi.

"Sial! Kenapa jadi begini?" setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Minho segera memacu langkahnya untuk mencari keberadaan Hyukjae.

Jika memang ia tak mungkin memenangkan hati Hyukjae, maka biarkan ia menjadi pelindung Hyukjae. Itu cukup baginya walau sekedar melihat Hyukjae bahagia, tak peduli meski kenyataannya bukan dengannya melainkan dengan hyungnya.

Siwon berlari tanpa arah tujuan yang menentu. Memacu segenap kekuatan yang ia punya untuk mengejar sosok yang sekali lagi telah terluka karenanya. Ia sekarang hanya dapat berpikir untuk satu nama dan satu orang saja. Kim Hyukjae.

Sekelebat, indera peglihatannya bertemu pada sosok yang tak asing baginya. Sosok Kim Hyukjae yang menyita perhatiannya saat ini. Mengalihkan seluruh yang ia pikirkan hanya pada sosok itu.

"Hyukjae tunggu!" Siwon semakin mempercepat langkahnya begitu ia mendapati sosok yang kini tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

Tangannya terjulur untuk menangkap lengan rapuh Hyukjae. "Berhentilah!" Begitu lengan kurus itu berada dalam genggamannya dan sang empu menghentikan langkah paksa.

"A-ada apa lagi Siwon-sshi?" Ucap Hyukjae dengan suara paraunya yang lirih. Meski masih dalam keadaan memunggungi, tapi Siwon tahu pemuda itu pasti sedang menangis sekarang.

Tiba-tiba segala rasa bersalah menyerang masuk dan menghujam hatinya yang galau.

Dengan cepat dibaliknya tubuh namja yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut untuk menghadap padanya. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu yang terbuang sia-sia dalam hening. Siwon segera mengeliminasi ruang di antara mereka. Mendaratkan ciuman di bibir lembut Hyukjae.

Mata Hyukjae terbelalak tak percaya. Ini kali pertama dalam hidupnya ia merasakan sebuah ciuman. Terlebih yang menciumnya adalah orang yang dicintainya sekaligus orang yang telah berulang kali menghancurkan harapannya.

Air mata mengucur semakin deras dari pelupuk mata Hyukjae yang terbuka. Dalam heningnya sebuah ciuman panjang yang menyayat hati. Ia tau benar bahwa rasanya sakit tak bias disembuhkan hanya dengan sebuah kediaman.

Sakit rasanya jika memikirkan kenyataan yang ada. Siapa yang tau jika Siwon benar-benar ingin menyampaikan perasannya yang masih terkurung dalam benaknya pada sosok Hyukjae.

Namun ketakutan Hyukjae pda kenyataan bahwa Siwon memberinya sebuah 'Long Kiss Good Bye', merupakan cambuk berduri yang siap mendera keeping terakhir harapannya.

Siwon melepas pagutannya pada bibir basah Hyukjae. Ditatapnya mata Hyukjae yang di penuhi butiran Kristal air mata, wajahnya yang berhias semburat merah dan bibirnya yang merekah indah membuat Siwon menelan ludah.

Namun sekali lagi ia harus menggerus pikirannya dalam kebingungan yang kian mengiris. Begitu sosok seorang yang mengusik pemikirannya berjalan mendekat kearah mereka berdua, yang sedang mematung dalam diam.

"Hangeng?" Ucapnya lirih. Hamper mnyerupai desauan angin yang mengusik dedaunan kering. Namun masih dapat terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Hyukjae yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Rasanya baru beberapa saat yang lalu mereka berpisah di taman. Kini mereka harus kembali bertemu di saat yang sangat tidak tepat.

Hyukjae memutar pandangannya mengikuti arah pandang Siwon. Disana seorang pemuda tampan tengah berjalan mendekati mereka yang tengah berdiri menikmati kesunyian yang tercipta dalam kurun waktu kebelakang.

"Siwonnie…..siapa namja ini….?" Pertanyaan itulah yang terucap dari mulut Hangeng begitu ia berada di dekat kedua namja yang masih setia dengan kebungkaman itu. "Apa mungkin dia…"

Perkataan Hangeng lenyap di telan udara yang merambat pelan. Menggantungkan kalimatnya dalam ketidakpastian makna.

Kini Siwon benar-benar bingung. Keduan pilihan terberat dalam hidupnya telah berdiri di hadapannya mencari jawaban atas keputusan yang akan dia kumandangkan. Namun sayang Siwon masih senantiasa mengunci suaranya.

"Jadi, apa keputusan mu Siwon-sshi?" Rasanya Hyukjae berat menanyakan itu. Ia cukup tahu bahwa namja yang kini di rundung kebimbangan itu pasti akan menjatuhkan pilihannya pada pemuda tampan yang sangat di cintainya ketimbang dirinya yang hanya anak ingusan yang tak tau apa-apa tentang cinta.

Siwon masih bungkam, ia dilanda dilemma besar dalam hatinya. Memporak-porandakan rasionalitas dan rasa yang menghimpit dada.

"Kumohon Siwonnie, sekarang pilihlah. Kau menerimaku kembali atau…menjalani hidup barumu dengan dirinya." Hangeng kiranaya dapat membaca situasi jika pemuda manis di sampingnya pastilah seseorang yang dekat dengan kekasih tercintanya itu.

Terlebih kabar yang beredar di sekitarnya menyatakan sang putra pertama keluarga Cho akan menikah beberapa hari lagi. Itu semakin memperkuat analisisnya tentang namja manis tersebut.

Meski Hangeng tak mengerti apa pastinya yang terjadi di sini. Mengingat ia baru saja mencari tempat tinggal sementara di Seoul dan kabar yang membuatnya ingin segera menerima klarifikasi langsung dari orang yang bersangkutan.

Namun permintaannya agar Siwon menentukan pilihannya karena ia tak ingin ada yang terluka lebih dalam lagi. Setidaknya memang salah satu dari mereka berdua pasti harus ada yang mengalah dan merelakan orang terkasih bersama yang lain. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada selalu dalam kebohongan akan harapan kosong.

Jika memang takdir tidak memilihnya untuk bersama dengan kekasihnya, maka Hangeng akan mencoba menerima kenyataan itu, meski amat berat dan menyakitkan baginya. Tapi disisi lain ia juga tak tega melihat pemuda belia yang kini masih menutup mulutnya itu sakit karenanya.

Benar, ia harus memilih. Tapi sejujurnya ia tak mampu menentukan apa yang terbaik. Ia tak ingin egois atau rakus karena mencintai dua orang yang sangat berharga sekaligus, itu karena keduanya adalah orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

Ia juga tak mampu melihat kenyataan jika salah satu dari mereka tersakiti karena keputusannya yang sepihak. Terlebih ia lebih tak mau lagi menghancurkan Hyukjae lebih dari ini. Siwon benar-banar dalam kondisi yang terjepit sekarang. Antara dua pilihan yang sangat memberatkannya.

Andai dulu ia tak terlahir sebagai seorang Cho Siwon, ia ingin sekali merasakan cinta hanya pada satu orang, ia ingin sekali bias mencintai sosok manis yang selalu tersenyum dalam luka dan tertawa walau lara itu menjadi pendampingnya.

Tapi sayang, kini ia hidup sebagai Siwon yang merupakan putra sulung keluarga Cho, ia yang terjebak dalam dua pilihan, ia yang belum menyatakan cintanya pada Hyukjae, ia yang mencintai orang yang dicintai adiknya, ia yang tak mau melukai Hangeng maupun Hyukjae. Ia yang…tak bisa memilih.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya Siwon-sshi." Hyukjae yang menyadari keterdiaman Siwon akhirnya ikut angkat suara.

Ia berpikir tak ada gunanya ia bertahan dan menjadi pihak ketiga yang terabaikan. Ternyata waktu pun tak mampu membuat cintanya menyentuh kerasnya hati seorang Siwon.

"Aku yang harusnya pergi. Karena memang sejak awal hanya aku yang mencintaimu, mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku." Jeda dalam ucapannya. Hyukjae mati-matian berusaha agar air matanya tidak jatuh lagi. Tidak untuk saat ini.

"Namun akhirnya aku sadar, itu tak cukup untuk membuatmu merasakannya. Aku tetap tak bisa menyentuh hatimu….Tapi—aku—bahagia—telah diberi kesempatan—untuk—mengenal dan…..mencintaimu." lanjut Hyukjae dengan suara lirih dan parau.

"Terima kasih telah mengizinkanku berjuang sejauh ini, maaf juga telah merepotkanmu dan mengganggu hidupmu. Kurasa inilah saatnya aku menyerah. Selamat tinggal…"

Hyukjae segera berlari dengan air mata yang tak terbendung lagi. Menyisakan rasa sakit dihati ketiganya. Telebih Siwon. Ia merasa sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya menjadi sehancur ini.

'_Kenapa aku ingin membawanya kembali ke dalam pelukanku dan mempertahankannya di sisiku. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali mendengar pengakuannya tadi?'_

Tanpa disadarinya air mata telah menetes dari pelupuk mata Siwon. Hal yang membuat Hangeng terpaku dian dalam dunia imajinasinya yang semu.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hyukjae masih memacu lagkahnya, paru-parunya seolah terbakar akibat lelah dan sesak yang menyiksa. Langkahnya melemah seiring tubuhnya yang terduduk jatuh ke tanah. Nafasnya memburu dengan air mata yang menganak sungai dan isakan yang semakin menjadi.

Kini jiwa dan raganya telah mencapai batas rasa lelah, member impuls rasa sakit yang menusuk ke dada dan jiwa. Membuat seluruh tenaganya habis terkuras.

Melihat targetnya yang kian tak berdaya, ia mengendap mendekat. Memukul tengkuk Hyukjae hingga membuat tubuh lemah itu limbung—pingsan—dalam dekapannya.

"Hm, kasian sekali kau bocah. Tapi kita lihat saja apa yang akan di perbuat si Cho sialan itu untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Orang misterius itu membawa tubuh pingsan Hyukjae ke dalam mobil hitam. Membawanya menghilang tanpa jejak di tengah terik matahari yang membakar bumi.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah mewahnya yang tampak lengang, pikirannya masih terbayang pada perkataan Hangeng yang seolah memukulnya telah.

**_FLASHBACK ON_**

**_SIWON POV_**

Kami masih terdiam menatap kepergian sosok yang amat terluaka itu. Sakit sekali rasanya mendengar perkataan yang jujur darinya serta sebuah pengakuan yang sejak lama tependam.

Aku bodoh sekali membiarkan permataku pergi begitu saja. Aku kalah, kalah darinya yang masih 18 tahun itu. Ia bias jujur dan menunjukkan cintanya padaku berulang kali tanpa rasa lelah, sedang aku? Diam dan berbuat bodoh.

"Kau menangis Siwonnie." Ucap Hangeng tenang, meskipun jelas terlihat di matanya bahwa namja jangkung itu tengah merasakan perasaan bersalah yang menhimpit dada dan sebuah kesedihan yang kentara.

Tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes deras di pipi. Aku teramat kaget menerima kenyataan bahwa karena seorang Hyukjae aku telah mengeluarkan banyak air mata. Bagaimana bias ini terjadi?

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu menitikkan air mata sepanjang kita bersama. Walau sakit dan terluka seperti apapun kau tetap tak akan bisa menangis. Tapi sekarang….." Hangeng tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya.

"Kau sangat mencintainya Siwonnie, dan kau tahu? Cinta dan kelembutan hatinya telah berhasil membuatmu menjadi Siwon yang seutuhnya. Aku memang belum pernah mengenalnya secara dekat sebelumnya, tapi aku bias merasakannya." Lanjut Hangeng dengan seulas senyum pasrah.

"Katakan padanya kau mencintainya. Temuilah dia dan minta maaflah padanya Wonnie, sebelum semuanya terlambat…" Hangeng menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum mengakhiri perkataannya.

"Ucapkan juga maafku, aku akan menghadiri pernikahan kalian nanti…. Aku mencintaimu tapi aku lebih bahagia jika kau berada di sampingnya. See you!" setelah berucap panjang lebar seperti itu, Hangeng pergi dengan mengecup pipiku singkat.

Aku terdiam di tempatku berdiri. Menantang langit yang bertahta. Ya, aku harus menemuinya, aku harus memastikan perasaanku padanya. _'Tak akan kulepas kau lagi'_ janjiku dalam hati.

**_END SIWON POV_**

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

Suara pintu yang terdobrak keras menyentakkan Siwon dari lamunannya. Sepasang kaki jenjang milik Minho berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Namja tampan itu terengah dengan nafas yang menderu kencang.

"hah…kita…hah…harus…selamatkan…hah..hhh…Hyukkie sekarang! Dia dalam bahaya..hh!" tanpa pikir panjang Minho menarik tangan hyungnya. Membawanya masuk dalam mobil sport silver miliknya.

"Biar aku yang setir! Kau duduk di jok samping saja!" Perintah Siwon begitu menyadari raut lelah sang adik. Menuruti perintah kakaknya, segera namja itu menempati kursi kosong di sebelah jok kemudi.

Mereka seolah melupakan perang dingin antara keduanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kini keduanya focus pada satu tujuan, menyelamatkan orang yang berharga untuk mereka. Karena mereka tak mau kehilangan, apalagi kembali mengalami kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti.

"Kita kemana?" Tanya Siwon yang masih tetap focus pada jalanan yang membentang di hadapan mereka. Ia memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Menyelip menembus jalanan padat kota Seoul.

"Distrik Kangwongdo." Jawab sang adik yang kini telah pulih dari sesaknya nafas yang memburu.

"Ku dengar dari orang-orang suruhan appa, salah satu saingan bisnis appa menculik Hyukjae. Mereka sekarang sedang mempersiapkan pengepungan kawasan itu." Jelas Minho.

"Maafkan aku….Minho!" Balas Siwon yang ditanggapi dengan tepuka pelan di pundanknya. Itu seolah meberi isyarat yang menjelaskan gerakan bermakna _'Tak apa hyung'_ yang tanpa di suarakan.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Di Sebuah bangunan tua distrik Kangwongdo_

Seorang pria yang telah berumur menyeringai penuh nafsu, ketika pandangnnya menemukan sosok belia yang kini tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa pengikutnya berdiri dengan posisi berjaga. Tak ada satupun yang berniat mengganggu sang bos.

Dielusnya wajah putih mulus seorang namja yang kini terduduk di atas sebuah kursi kayu dengan tangan dan kaki terikat, serta mulut yang terkunci oleh kain berwarna hitam.

"Nghh…." Erangan halus pertanda sang empunya kulit telah terbangun daripingsan yang membelenggu. Mata bulatnya terbelalak kaget begitu melihat sosok pria yang berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

Pemuda belia itu mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga. Namun ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sedang dalam posisi yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkannya untuk lari. Terkunci tanpa bias melawan.

"Wah sudah bagun rupanya?" Ujar pria itu menyentuh pipi Hyukjae, sedang sang empu tengah berontak, berusaha mengelak menjauh meski itu sia-sia.

"Mmmh! Ngghh….Mmmhhh!" Rontaan itu terus ia lakukan. Menambahkan intensitasnya semakin menjadi.

"Tenanglah anak manis…. Aku tak akan menyakitimu." Ujarnya lagi.

"Kau tau? Aku beruntung dapat menangkap dirimu. Kim Hyukjae…. Ah bukan, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Cho Hyukjae…" Ia berkata dengan senyum sakartik yang menakutkan.

"Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, aku ingin melihat keluarga brengsek itu menderita. Mereka harus membayar mahal atsa kekalahan yang mereka ciptakan pada ku." Pria tua itu menarik dagu Hyukjae untuk menghadpnya.

"Aku yakin jik kedua pewaris keluarga Cho itu akan kemari mencarimu. Lalu dengan begitu aku bias menghabisi kalian semua. HAHAHAHAHA…" Tawa itu terdengar memekakkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Membuat seorang Hyukjae harus menelan ludahnya kelu.

"Tapi sebelum itu…. Aku mau menikmatimu…" pria itu berucap tepat di telinga Hyukjae, membuatnya bergidik ngeri dengan mata yang terbelalak ketakutan.

Rontaannya semakin menjadi tatkala tangan kasar itu mulai mengelus wajahnya, turun hingga ceruk leher jenjangnya yang indah.

Air mata telah menembus keluar dari pertahanan pelupuk mataya. Rasa takut itu semakin menjalar hingga benar-benar melumpuhkannya.

Kini tangan lincah itu bergerak melepas satu per satu kancing baju yang di kenakan Hyukjae. Bibir lelaki tua itu sudah mulai menciumi bagian pipi, saat bibir itu hendak mendaratkan ciumannya pada leher mulus tak bercelah itu sebuah suara penuh emosi menginterupsi.

"Jangan berani menyentuhnya, atau kau akan enyah saat ini juga!" suara itu menggumamkan bunyi yang dapat menenbus sunyi. Sarat akan emosi yang ikut terbang dalam resonansi.

"Heh, sudah ku duga rupanya memang kalian." Ujar pria tua itu angkuh. "Beraninya kalian mengganggu acaraku…. Kalian harus menanggung akibatnya!... Serang!"

Usai mengumandangkan perintah mutlak itu. Seluruh antek—bawahan pria tak tau diri itu segera berhembur memasang serangan pada dua namja tampan di depannya.

Adu hantam tak terelakkan lagi. Dua lawan banyak. Tak imbang memang, dari segi jumlah. Namun jangan pernah meragukan kekuatan singa yang telah menunjukkan taringnya. Siapa yang mau membangunkan singan yang tertidur, karena jika berani maka jangan harap bisa selamat menghadapinya.

Luka pasti tercipta dari segala macam pukulan yang bersarang pada diri kedua belah kubu. Meyadari lawannya yang tak mungkin bias dikalahkan semudah itu, Song Ki Joong alias si tua Bangka yang tak sadar usia itu menggunakan cara licik setidaknya untuk membunuh salah satu dari mereka.

Ia megeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat yang sedari tadi tersimpan di saku jasnya. Pria itu menerjang tak tentu arah. Yang ia tuju hanya salah satu dari dua pemuda tampan itu, siapapun.

Menyadari sesuatu yang berbahaya akan menghampiri orang yang disayanginya, Hyukjae berlari menerjang orang tua tersebut. Menghantamkan kursi yang melekat padanya hingga menumbuk tubuh tua itu. Menjadikan sosoknya tak sadarkan diri.

Mendengar bunyi gaduh, suara benda jatuh menumbuk tanah. Membuat kedua namja yang tengah bertarung mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sumber perkara.

Didapainya sosok tua yang kini tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Tak jauh darinya tubuh kurus Hyukjae terpelanting hingga menyentuh tanah yang keras.

"Hyukjae!" Pekik keduanya bersamaan menghampiri sosok yang semakin melemah itu.

"Ka—lian…tak…a—pa..kanhh?" Tanya Hyukjae penuh hawatir. Kain yang sedari tadi menutup mulutnya telah dilepas oleh Minho. Begitu pula dengan nasib seluruh ikatan yang membelenggunya kini telah enyah.

"Bodoh! Harusnya kau tak perlu melakukan itu! Kau cukup diam saja!" Bentak Siwon emosi, sementara Minho hanya diam sambil menggenggam jemari Hyukjae.

"A—ku memang bo—doh…Mi—ann…" Jawab Hyukjae lemah.

"Kau bodoh! Sok kuat! Kau selalu membuatku hawatir padamu! Kau selalu bisa mengalihkan duniaku padamu.. apa kau tahu?" Siwon kembali berucap dengan segenap perasaan yang I miliki.

"Aku—hanya…ingin me—nyentuh…ha—ti..muhh!" Balas Hyukjae susah payah dengan perkataan yang terbata. Dalam kondisi seperti inipun ia mash bisa keras kepala.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Kau tak perlu menyentuh hatiku….. karena hatiku telah tertawan olehmu… asal kau tau selama ini aku sangat mencintaimu. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo Kim Hyukjae.."

Mata Hyukjae terbelalak tak percaya mendengar pengakuan dari orang yang amat di cintainya itu. Namun dibalik itu semua senyum tulus terpetak indah di wajahnya yang manis. "Na—do"

Siwon segera mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir lembut nan manis milik tunangannya itu. Serta membawanya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat. Tak lupa di eratkannya pelukan itu untuk memperdalam tautan bibir mereka.

Senyum yang sama tulusnya juga meretas dari bibir Minho. Namja berparas tampan itu merasa lega melihat dua orang yang disayanginya akhirnya dapat bersatu.

Ia merasa tenang karena pada akhirnya Hyukjae akan selalu mendapatkan perlindungan dari Real Guardian Prince nya.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dentingan musik bersahutan dengan lonceng yang berdentang syahdu. Menyambut ikrar sepasang mempelai yang kini berdiri di depan altar yang megah.

"Saudara Siwon, bersediakah anda mendampingi saudara Hyukjae sebagai 'Istri' anda, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam kaya maupun miskin sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Yah saya bersedia."

"Saudara Hyukjae, apakah anda bersedia menemani saudara Siwon sebagai suami anda, dalam suka maupun duka, saat kaya maupun miskin dampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Disaksikan oleh seluruh orang yang menghadiri acara tersebut. Saksi atas kebahagiaan yang jelas tergambar di wajah keduanya. Senyum yang terpetak indah di bibir keduanya. Serta hati yang telah berlabuh di pelabuhan cinta masing-masing.

"Kalian telah resmi menjadi suami istri, maka anda dipersilahkan mencium mempelai anda."

Ruang yang telah menjadi saksi bisu akan adanya cinta yang penuh perjuangan dan tak lepas dari pengorbanan dan air mata, kini pada akhirnya mereka telah dipersatukan oleh takdir.

Waktu dan cinta akan selalu bersama selamanya. Memberikan keajaiban di saat yang tepat bagi siapapun yang mempercayainya.

**_END_**

Akhirnya selesai juga OneShot perdana saya…. Ayo Ripiu n Flame juga boleh!

Nah saatnya untuk bales ripiu…..

**Elf4ever**

**Ah makasih banyak atas pujiannya (?)**

**Mwo? Kata-katanya bagus? Yang benar?**

**Wah iya maaf yah bikin Hyukkie tersiksa… ini karena saya rada psikopat**

**Seneng aja bawaannya lihat orang yang di saying menderita #Plakk#**

**Hehehe**

**Ini last partnya…. RnR yah!**

**Gomawo…..**

**Hyukiewife**

**Nah gini dong kasih nama biar bisa kenal lebih akrab lagi…**

**Wah saya juga istrinya Hyukkie tapi yang paling akhir… hahaha**

**Sebenarnya mau dibuat yang sensor2 tapi saya masih babbo dalam hal begitu…**

**Berani menghayalnya ajah belum bisa terealisasikan..**

**Aku juga udah lihat banya Wonhyuk n semua keren! Hua… andai itu beneran!**

**Ok last part udah update**

**RnR lagi yah! Gomawoooooooooo….**

**Ika-chiharu**

**Hahaha kita sama….**

**Apapun asal Hyukkienya jadi uke rela saya…**

**Mwo? ShindongHyuk? Nari ntar bisa3 gantung diri…**

**Hehehe ini baru bisa apdet cos lagi full banget sama tugas sekulah..**

**Ini ajah kelar gara2 libur!**

**Huum ini adalah Last partnya moga tidak mengecewakan…**

**RnR yah!... Gomawo…..**

**Onyo**

**Heheheh ini kan one shot jadi tak usahakan cepet tamat..**

**Wah iyah maaf yang kemarin apdetnya kilatan jadi gak tau banyak typonya.**

**Yupz… aku juga mulai suka sama SiHyuk beneran ini…**

**Hehehehe**

**Habis keracunan fanfiv di youtube..**

**Nah ini adalah last part mian lok maksa n jelek endingnya**

**RnR yah! Gomawoooooooo…..**

**Yoon Han Sun**

**Wah masak? Makasih kalo suka sama bahasa abal saya..**

**Yah mereka emang saying banget sama Hyukkie…**

**Apalagi Siwon dia dilanda dilemma berat!**

**Au okeh udah rebutan dikit di atas hehehe gak tega lihat dua orang cakep bertengkar…**

**KyuHyuk?**

**Oke akan saya usahakan karena dalam otak saya udah ada plotnya…**

**Tapi gak bisa waktu2 ini… kan mau ujian…**

**Jadi ntar special deh pas balik lagi…**

**RnR di last partnya yah? Gomawooooooo..**

**FF Lover**

**Yepz Hyukkie selalu manis dimata saya #Plaklagi#**

**Iyah biar tau rasa appa siwon udah nelantarin tunangannya…**

**Untung tadi gak saya bikin telat(?)**

**Oh sama2 SiHyuk Lover yah! Yey…**

**Gapapa kok saya maksih banget malah udah nyempatin RnR ff abal ini…**

**Oke ini last part sudah dating!**

**Jangan lupa RnR yah….. Gomawooooooo…..**

**Shiori and Shiroi**

**Makasih udah updet Chagi…..**

**Iyah ulangannya menyengsarakan ini lagi panen ulangan n tugas…. Huweeeeee!**

**Hahaha udah rebutan tuh dua orang gantengnya…**

**Cuma belum sampek adu jotos sama pertumpahan darah kok!**

**Yey makasih deh jempolnya ntar tak tukerin sama mobil mainan (LoL?)**

**Wah ini saya usahakan Update dengan waktu yang mendesak bengat…**

**Hahahah…. Akhirnya tamat!**

**Yupz RnR lagi yahhhhhhhhhh! Makasih… kalian emang baik deh!**

**Maki Kisaragi**

**Yuhu unnieeeeeeeeeeeeeee…..**

**Ah saya udah updet last part nih…**

**Yah seperti yang saya kabarkan di FB ini ucapan see you saya…**

**Nah semoga unnie suka deh!**

**RnR yahh unn!**

_Akhirnya epep ini selesai juga…_

_Last part ini juga sebagai ucapan good bye n see you dari saya…_

_Saya mau libur bentar dari dunia epep ini.._

_Karen saya mau ujian dulu n lagi banyak tugas.._

_Ntar lok udah selesai semua urusan saya saya bakal balik lagi…_

_Maaf jika cerita akhirnya jelek, abal, typo, maksa n bahasa yang amburadul…_

_Saya Cuma ingin ini ff selesai n biar gak ada tanggungan lagi.._

_Nah buat yang request tunggu saya balik… ntar saya usahakan buatin…_

_Akhir kata…_

_See you all_

_Thanks for your read and review_

_Regard_

_Hyukkie Akira (A_A)_


End file.
